


HM+JS

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hosie Endgame, Lesbian Character, Music, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Twist on what happened when Hope found out about Josie setting the fire, and everything that came after.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 126
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1-The Aftermath  Song A Fire On A Hill By Hands Like Houses

**Author's Note:**

> AU Points: No Landon in this story. (Hope and Josie are better than that.) No Malivore, but there are still monsters that they face. Think of it more in a monster of the week thing.
> 
> Next to the title of each chapter is the song that I listen to that put me in the creative mind to write that chapter.

Hope was passed tired; she was completely drained. It had been a very long day. All she wanted to do was to go to her room and take a very hot bath and let the day wash from her. Then she wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a week!

But first, the Tribrid needed to go and have a conversation that had been put on pause for the last several hours, on a count of mummy.

As Hope walked up to the open door she heard the voices of the two witches that she was looking for. Hope spied in to see what was happening before she made herself known.

Lizzy looked at her sister while getting ready for bed. “Why would you drive a wedge between me and Hope? Why lie?”

Just then, Hope made her presents known. “I was gonna ask the same thing.”

Exhaling, Josie looked over her shoulder and turned to face the older girl. “I didn't just lie. I started the fire.” She took a breath before continuing; “Lizzie had made some remark... about me being obsessed with you. I just blurted out, "How could I be obsessed with somebody who would say such mean things about my twin?"”

“But I didn't.” Hope defended.

“I know. I just made it up.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn't want Lizzie to know the truth.” Shyly Josie continued. “I had a crush on you. And I had slipped a note into your room that morning and... I don't know, I just really immediately regretted it but I couldn't get in by then. So I did a fire spell under your door. I was really only aiming for the note.”

The blond looked shocked and appalled at her sister. “Why would it matter that I knew?”

The taller twin turned slightly upset. “Because my whole life, any time I've ever liked anyone, you go for them. And you always win.”

Hope chuckled softly with a small smirk. “You had a crush on me?”

“Of course I did. Who wouldn't?”

Josie and Hope shared a look that spoke to something small that had the possibility of more.

“How could you do this to me? I have been trying for six years to be friends with Hope and because of you, I wasted the last two years thinking she hated me!”

“Hey! Lay off Lizzie!” Hope walked into the room and stood next to Josie. “This isn’t just on her. You could have said something along the way so that we could have cleared this up. You didn’t think anything of it because you truly though so little of me.”

Lizzy stared at the shorter girl with an extremely shocked expression on her face. Josie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to either cry or hug her, not really sure which would be better at that exact moment.

With that Hope turned to Josie. “We need to talk, but for now, why don’t you get some sleep. Everything will be okay.”

The brunette nodded her head and watched as Hope walked out of the room. ‘Damn, I wish that I would have let her find the note.’

**T.B.C.**


	2. A Talk  Song Break In by Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song and I can just hear Hope singing it.

Josie had been lying in bed for an hour and still couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about the smile on Hopes face when she learned of her crush, or the way that after everything, she defended her against Lizzie.

Throwing the covers off of her Josie sat up in bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. ‘I have to see Hope and talk to her or I’m never going to sleep.’

The brunette walked silently out of her room and down the hall to Hope’s room. As she was about to knock, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar and from inside she could here Hope singing softly to herself. When she peeked in, she could see that the shorter girl had earbuds in listen to music.

Josie recognized the song right away and smiled to herself.

**_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done and follow where the air goes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I'm finding myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down_ **

**_You are the only one  
The only that sees me  
That trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
It's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in_ **

**_You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down_ **

**_You are the only one  
The only that sees me  
That trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
It's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in_ **

**_And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me_ **

**_You are the only one  
The only that sees me  
That trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
It's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in_ **

**_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_ **

When the song finished, Josie quickly knocked on the door so that Hope would hear her.

When the auburn haired girl turned around she smiled at the taller girl. “I was wondering how long you were going to stand there.”

Josie blushed at being caught watching. “I thought you wouldn’t hear me with the music.”

“I didn’t, but I would know your sweet scent of vanilla and sunshine anywhere.”

Josie blushed at that and looked down at her hands as her fingers were fidgeting together.

“Was there something that I can help you with or were you just wanting to get serenaded? Cause I mean if that is it, I would have suggested picking someone that can sing.”

“No! I mean, you sing beautifully!” She was still blushing when she looked back at Hope. “I actually was coming to talk to you though. I can’t sleep after everything.”

“I’m sorry Jo. I really don’t want you to feel bad about this. It was an accident.”

“But you lost so much in that fire and it was all because I was scared and jealous and I didn’t even have a right to be since you aren’t “mine” and you were so mad and upset when it all happened…”

Hope walked over to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders to calm her. “Hey, hey, hey. Josie, breathe please.” Once Hope had the other girl’s attention, she slowly walked her over to her bed and sat her down on the end and sat next to her. “I want you to listen to me, ok?”

She nodded her head still breathing and look straight at Hope.

“You were fourteen and scared. That is very understandable. It is very hard to put your heart out there. You were very brave to take that risk in the first place. I want you to always remember that you are the bravest person that I know. You just confessed to your crush and then, in a very adorable and very Josie way regretted it when you released that what you did meant that you put yourself in a position to get hurt, and I don’t mean just if I didn’t feel the same, but by your sister. You never allow yourself to have anything or anyone of your own. You always, always give everything up to your sister without a fight because that is just the kind of wonderful, kind-hearted person that you are. You love with all that you have and if someone is lucky enough to have that love, you would do anything for them, even to the point that you would set your own feelings aside.”

Josie was staring at Hope. She didn’t think that anyone had ever really described her so well in her whole life.

“How can I be mad or hate you for that. The only thing that I am upset about is the fact that I never got the chance to see the note that you slipped under my door. Cause I will let you in on a secret if you promise not to tell.”

The taller girl nodded her head. “I promise.”

“I had a crush on you for a week when we were fourteen. I only gave it up because you started flirting with Penelope so I figured that you wouldn’t like me.”

Josie sat there stunned, “Are you kidding me?” she screamed! “The only reason that I was flirting with her was to try to get you attention. We dated, but do you know why we broke up?”

Hope shook her head.

“We broke up because I wasn’t really in the relationship with my whole heart. I mean, I loved her sure, but she could tell that I wasn’t IN love with her. Then she did everything that followed and said that it was my fault because I didn’t want her anyway.”

Hope looked up and saw tears in Josie’s eyes. She reached up and wiped them away and leaned in and gave the taller girl a hug to sooth her.

“It is her loss. It is not your fault that she didn’t fight for you.” As Hope pulled back just far enough to look into Josie’s eyes, she smiled a little. “I can tell you, if you were my girl, I would never stop fighting for you, even if all seemed lost.”

With that, the tribrid leaned in and brushed her lips on the witch’s to see if she would pull away, she didn’t. With that as enough confirmation, Hope closed the gap and kissed the girl that she had been crushing on in secret for two years.

**T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3- More Talking…And other things   Song: Crashing By: Illenium ft. Bahari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking and some understanding

The kiss was perfect. It was slow and not pushing further than a gentle pressing of lips. It wasn’t a short kiss, however. Hope took the time that she needed to express her feelings through this kiss, not knowing if she would get another.

Josie was shocked to say the least but wasn’t passing up this chance to kiss the girl that she has been crushing on since she was ten years old. As the kiss continued, still soft and slow, the witch raised her hand to bring it up to Hope’s cheek. She rubbed her hand into the auburn hair that she had always wanted to touch. If this was going to be the one and only kiss that she was ever going to have with her dream girl, she was going to make it count.

Hope moaned a bit into the kiss and moved her hand up to wrap around Josie’s hip. This was the singular best moment in her life.

Unfortunately, the girls still had to breath and thus they finally pulled apart.

Blown blue eyes met darkened brown ones. As the two started at each other raggedly breathing to regain their breath a slow smile started to grow on Hope’s face.

“Haha… and to think, if it weren’t for a little gay panic we could have been doing this for the last two years.”

The brunette blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands. “I thought you said you forgave me! I really am sorry… WAIT! Did you just say we could have been doing this for two years?”

The tribrid smirked. “I did. But, I guess, if it is okay with you, we will just have to do this as often as possible to make up for all that lost time.”

Josie just kept staring at Hope as if she had short circuited her brain. Her mouth was hanging open and she was continuously blinking.

“Earth to Josie?” the older girl waved her hand in front of the youngers face. “Oh no, Josie…Josie, did I break you? If you don’t want to do this again, I understand. I will go back to just being an overprotective stalker.”

This snapped the taller girl out of her trance. “NO!!” she yelled. “I…I m-mean, no. I want to do this again. I don’t ever want to go back to before. I have wanted to know what it was like to kiss you since I was ten years old. Now that I know, I am not going back to not being able to.”

“Then why the brain freeze?”

The witch blushed again, deeper than before and looked down at her fidgeting fingers.

“Josie, come on. You can tell me. I promise not to laugh.”

“I just, um, may have been lost in the picture of kissing you for two years. I started to think about what my life could have been like if you or I would have been brave enough to tell the other what we really wanted.”

The shorter girl smiled sweetly at the girl in front of her that had slowly stolen her heart over the years that they had known each other.

“Well, sadly I can’t do anything about the years that we have already lost, but I can do something about the future. Josie, would you, please, be my girlfriend?”

The smile that lit the taller girls face was answer enough. “YES! I would love to be your girlfriend!”

Smiling at each other, the two girls leaned forward and with a press of lips, sealed their new relationship.

“Lizzie is going to freak when she finds out.” Josie looks at Hope, nervous for a moment. “Hope, are we telling people? I mean I totally understand if you want to keep it between us for a while.”

“No Josie, I will not be keeping you a secret. I want everyone to know that you are mine. I will not hide you or our relationship, and if anyone has a problem with that, they can come talk to me.”

Josie smile and lunged at Hope and started kissing her. This time the kiss was deeper than before. The two girls no longer worried about if this would be the one and only kiss that they would share.

“Um Jo, I’m not sure how to ask this without it sounding wrong, but I want you to know that I don’t mean to suggest anything by this, because I complete respect you and I don’t want you to think that I’m that kind of girl either...”

Josie laughed at her adorable girlfriend a little. “It’s okay Hope. Whatever you want to ask me I will understand.”

“Okay good. Do you want to maybe spend the night... here... with me?”

The brunette was a little shocked, but as she stated, she understood what the other girl was asking. “Yes Hope, I would love to cuddle with you tonight.”

The bright smile that Hope gave her was all that she needed to know that she had made the right choice.

As the two girls climbed into Hope’s bed and cuddled down for the night, they laid facing each other in the almost dark of the room. This was the start of something that felt so right and would hopefully lead to a very bright future together.

“Goodnight Josie.”

“Goodnight Hope.”

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to keep going with this for a bit. Not sure how long it will be but I have a few more chapters in mind.


	4. Chapter 4-Waking up  Song: nothing By: Lewis Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Waking up and some decisions made.

Before the sun rose, Hope was already awake and had been for at least an hour. When she woke it took her a moment to remember last night and as she did, a smile came to her face.

Laying beside her, with arms and legs tangled, was Josie. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and there was a smile on her face to show her contentment. No stress or worry showing on her face. She seemed to have a glow of relaxation and freedom emanating from her.

Hope didn’t want to move but knew that she needed to get up to shower and dress to meet Alaric at sunrise. With a light kiss to the sleeping girl’s brow, she lifted her arm and attempted to untangle herself.

This caused a grunt from the brunette and she snuggled deeper into her and help on tighter refusing to allow Hope to move away from her, even in sleep she had a determined look on her face. Once the movement stopped, and Hope was no longer trying to get away, she faded back into her restful sleep with a smile.

Hope gave a light chuckle and ran her fingers through the silken brown hair with a soft smile gracing her face.

‘Well I guess I’m not training this morning.’ Hope thought to herself as she stretched to reach her cell phone.

**HOPE: Hey Dr. S, can’t make training. Long night. Very tired.**

**Dr. S: Hope, you need to keep up your training. You can’t slack off.**

Hope rolled her eyes. She knew what card she was going to have to play.

**HOPE: I know. I had a really rough night though. No sleep ar all. The Mummy took a lot out of me. I need a day.**

**Dr. S: OK. Get some extra rest. Be in Class!!**

With a smile on her face she set the phone ack down and snuggled more firmly back into Josie.

“Mmmmm.” The brunette hummed into Hope.

“Are you finally going to wake up and open those beautiful brown eyes for me?”

“No.”

The shorter girl smiled at this. “And why not?”

“Cause.”

“Nope. Going to need more than that. Cause why?”

Josie shifted closer still and hugged Hope even tighter if that was possible. “Cause if I open my eyes, last night will have been a dream and you will just be my pillow. I don’t want to wake up to that. Here is better.”

The older girl couldn’t help the smile that graced her face as the confession melted her heart and made her fall just a bit more for the wonderful girl in her arms.

“You know, if you open your eyes, you could see that it was real. And isn’t that even better?”

Slowly, the brunette cracked open one eye and then the other. When she saw the auburn haired beauty in front of her she smiled the bright smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. Better than dream me?”

Nodding her head, the witch smiled. “Much better, you’re real.”

The two girls smiled at each other shyly and seemingly, by unvoiced agreement, leaned in together and shared a good morning kiss.

“Can we stay in bed all day? I don’t wanna move.”

Hope smirked at the girl in her arms. “While I would love to, and trust me, I would love nothing more than to keep you in my bed all day, someone wouldn’t let me out of bed this morning, so I had to cancel sparring. I have thus been ordered to class. Thankfully it’s Friday.”

Shocked eyes popped open wide. “Wait, what did you say when you canceled with dad?”

“I told him that I was in bed with you and you refused to let me go and I liked being pinned by you better than by him.”

“Oh my God! You didn’t!”

Laughing Hope shook her head. “Of course, I didn’t. If I had he would have already broken down my door. I told him that I was tired after hunting and killing a mummy.”

“Oh, ok.” Josie’s face fell a bit.

The tribrid looked with a questioning gaze at her brand-new girlfriend.

“Should I have said something else? I figured that you would want to either tell him yourself or both of us together. I didn’t think you wanted me to be the one to tell him.”

“No, I guess that would be best.”

“Hey Jo, look at me.” Hope placed her fingers under Josie’s chin to bring her eyes to meet her own.

Josie looked into the worried blue eyes that she loved to lose herself in.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” The witch shied away from the question.

“No, its something. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what it is.”

Josie took a deep breath and then just plowed forward. “I just thought you might have changed your mind about telling people about us.”

“So that is what you are worried about? You’re afraid that I am going to want to hide this after all?”

The taller girl blushed a little and buried her head into the shorter girl’s shoulder. “It’s just that you haven’t dated much, and when you did, you weren’t a very PDA type who liked to let people know about it. I know this. But I also know that I tend to be more open with my affection. Especially when I feel like I do now.”

Hope’s smile couldn’t have gotten bigger. “I want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine! I have never had anyone that is mine. That is why no PDAs. I’m a wolf, everyone will know that you are mine and mine alone. You don’t know how much that I am resisting the urge to scent you.”

Josie was staring at Hope with pure shock at her confession. “I… I’d be ok wearing your scent. I want everyone to know that I am yours and only yours. But, I kind of want everyone to know that you are mine too. I may not be a wolf, but I don’t want there to be any question that we are… um… that we are together.

The older girl smiled. “Ok, so then, since it is dress down day, I say that you wear my favorite leather jacket that I always wear everywhere, and I’ll wear your football jersey. I mean, it has your name on it, that can’t be a clearer statement.”

The younger girl smiled. “I like that idea.”

“Good, that will take care of everyone knowing. The wolves will smell my scent on you and yours on me. The vamps will be able to smell it too. And the witches have eyes and should be able to figure it out. But, if there are any other questions, we will just have to be very blatantly obvious.”

“How blatantly obvious?”

“Holding hands, eating all our meals together, making out in the common room. You know, small things that everyone will see.”

Josie laughed.

“Ok, on a serious note, we have to get going or we will be late for class.”

“I still don’t want to get up. Your bed is comfy.”

“Make you a deal. Get up now, get ready, and get through today, and tonight, I will take you out and then you can spend the whole weekend here with me. Sound good?”

“Deal.”

With that settled, Hope leaned over and gave Josie a soft and lingering kiss.

“Ok, enough of that or we will never get up.”

The two girls climbed out of bed and before Josie could leave, Hope handed her the leather jacket that she usually wore on Fridays.

“Alright, I’ll go grab my jersey and be right back”

True to her word, Josie was back with her jersey in just a few minutes.

“So we shower and get ready to go. Meet me here in twenty minutes and we can go get breakfast together and let the fun begin.”

“Sounds good. See you soon.”

**T.B.C.**


	5. Chapter 5: Out in the Open Song: Feelings By: Hayley Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally leave the room. You should never say bad things when there is supernatural hearing involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song choice isn't 100%, but I felt it fitting. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has been reading and leaving comments! :)

Josie came back to Hope’s room about twenty minutes later ready to head to breakfast before classes.

Hearing a knock on her door, Hope opened it and completely lost it. Josie was standing there wearing tight black shorts that came to just below the top of her thighs. This was topped with a white tank top and Hope’s leather jacket finishing the look off.

The shorter girl was willing to admit that she was drooling over her girlfriend. She was amazingly beautiful!

Smirking, the witch decided to tease the older girl a bit. “Like what you see?”

The tribrid reached out and pulled the taller girl into her room and quickly closed the door by pushing Josie into it. Attaching their lips together for a brief, yet heated kiss, Hope heard a moan escape from the other girl’s throat.

“I really like what I see! So much so, that I that I want to revisit this idea of staying in bed all day. Cause that idea is sounding really amazing right now.”

Smiling with a wolfish grin, and a look that screamed with wanting, Hope leans in and reinstates the kiss.

The kiss was deeper than the ones that they had shared last night and this morning. It was one that spoke volumes about want and longing. Hope ran her tongue over Josies lips asking for entrance to further the kiss, which was quickly granted with yet another moan from the younger girl.

The two girls stood there kissing for what could have been three seconds or three years for all that they noticed that time passed. Neither feeling the need to take dominance in this dance of lips and tongue. The taste and feeling were amazing and wholly addictive.

Without breaking the kiss, Hope started moving her hands into the leather jacket, and up into the back of Josie’s tank top. The smoothness of the witch’s skin brough forth a moan from the shorter girl. Hope brought her hands around and felt abs under her fingers, the feeling causing her to crave more.

As the older girl’s hands were roaming still, Josie found that her own hands snaking around Hope hips pulling her ever closer. She couldn’t get enough of the feel of her amazing girlfriend. Everything about her set the witch on fire.

When oxygen became a necessity, the girls reluctantly pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

“So, I’m going to say that this was a good outfit choice then?”

Laughing, the auburn-haired girl nodded. “Yeah, I really like this look, a lot!”

With a shy smile, the witch leaned forward, bringing her mouth next to Hope’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the tribrid’s body. “Well, I have to say, that those skinny jeans, that are practically painted on to you are killing me. And, you are wearing my name so openly, mmm, if it weren’t for the fact, that I really want to show you off and win that date tonight, I don’t think that we would be leaving this room.”

The jersey had been a bit long on the shorter girl, so to ensure that Josie’s name was still showing, but that nothing covered her jeans, Hope had tied the front in a knot. It seemed to have the desired effect on Josie that she was hoping for.

“What if we skip school and still have that date anyway? I have officially changed my mind now! I like this staying here with you looking like that.”

As much as the brunette would love to give in, she new that she couldn’t and that they had to go to class today. “Don’t tempt me. I will win this date fair and square, and then we will stay in this room all weekend.”

“Fine.” Hope groaned. “But we are totally making out in the common room during free period. I would say that we come back here, but… then we would miss the rest of the day.”

Josie smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend one last quick kiss and then opened the door to the world outside of Hope’s room. Taken the tribrid’s hand, she pulled her out and started walking toward the dining hall.

Hope quickly turned and said a spell to shut her door and lock it so that only she could enter.

“You know, you are going to have to add to that spell. I want to be allowed in whenever I want.”

The shorter girl smiled. “I’ll get right on that.”

As the two girls were still in their own world laughing and talking, generally ignoring everyone and everything that was not the other, they made it to the dining hall and headed to the buffet. When everything suddenly went silent, it let them know that apparently, everyone was noticing them and their chosen outfits.

“Well that took less time then I thought it would.” Hope scoffed.

“Who do you think is going to say something first?”

“Typically, I would put my money on Lizzie.”

The two girls continued to fill their plates and then turned to head to the table with the rest of the Super Squad.

“Morning Jo, morning Hope!” MG said in a high, completely unnatural voice.

Lizzie was just staring at the two, the spoon in her hand stalled halfway to her mouth, which was hanging open.

Kaleb just sat there drinking his morning blood and coffee mix smirking.

Hope and Josie sat down smiling at each other waiting for the questions to come. Neither released the other’s hand while starting on their breakfast.

Josie, being her usual cheerful self, decided to act as she always did. “So guys, what are the plans for this weekend? Anyone doing anything fun?”

Hope, not able to resist, was the first to speak. “I have a few plans.”

The brunette blushed slightly and let out a little laugh.

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, Josie noticed that Hope had gone stiff beside her and had her ears perked. In the same moment, she saw that MG was looking over at the wolves and then darted himself over to sit next to Hope.

“You know, I have big plans. Going to the comic store. My next order just arrived.”

Hope still seemed to be bristling and tensing up. Josie leaned over and whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. “Hope, what’s the matter.”

The older girl shook her head. She didn’t want to let anything spoil her time with Josie. She was trying very hard to ignore what was upsetting her.

“Remember what you told me? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

Hope sighed and looked into the loving eyes of her girl. “There is a wolf over there who is saying things that are not nice about you and me. I don’t really care what she says about me but I don’t like what she is saying about you.”

“What is she saying?”

“I’m not repeating it.”

Josie looked to MG. “What did she say, I know you heard it.”

MG looked nervous. He knew that it was not good, and Hope didn’t want him to tell. But when he looked at the matching Saltzman twins, he gave in. He never could resist them or refuse them anything. “It’s that new wolf that came in last week. She just said that you shouldn’t lower yourself to be such a… I really don’t wanna say this next part.”

Kaleb jumped in for his brother. “She is saying that you are a waste of a pretty girl cause you’re with Hope. That if you were just wanting to get fucked that you should have let her know. She would have shown you a good time.”

The look on Lizzies face was incredulous. “I’m going to kill that bitch!!”

“Wait!” Josie turned to Kaleb. “If I’m a waste, what is she saying about Hope?”

Hope her head. She was silently begging him not to say anything.

Kaleb smirked. He really wanted to see a good fight. “She said that Hope is a deceased, unnatural mistake and that they should have killed her at birth. She shouldn’t be allowed to be here with “normal” people. And that it is a waste since Josie was such a hot piece of ass that she would have taken her out and shown her a good time. But now you have been tainted by this tribrid slut of a whore.”

Now both Lizzie and Josie were pissed. They both stood up and each grabbed hold of a part of the school to siphon some magic.

Lizzie caused the girl’s drink to spill on her and food to explode and Josie set her jacket on fire.

When the wolf turned around, after stomping out the fire she turned to see the twins facing her. “You bitches! I’m going to so enjoy kick your asses!”

Hope stood up in a flash and had the wolf pinned to the wall raised above the ground. Her eyes were glowing a furious gold. “Lay one hand on either and it will be the last thing that you do with that hand.”

Hope, without releasing the girl or turning her head spoke to the alpha who was walking towards them. “Raf, I know you are new to the alpha role, and I like you and all, but put your pack in order before I do it for you.”

“Hope, I am alpha, you can’t do anything for me. I have my pack in order. You need to let her go. Everyone needs to calm down so we can talk.”

“She needs to keep her hands to herself and shut her mouth. I mean it Raf, one more remark about my girlfriend, or anyone of my friends for that matter and I will take her down. If I have to, I will take the alpha from you to do it.”

With that, Hope dropped the girl roughly to the ground and walked back over to Josie. “Well, I’m sure the rest of the school will know by end of the first class. Should we go?”

Josie nodded and gave Hope a sweet peck to her lips and then they walked out together headed for their first class.

**T.B.C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am working out another short chapter now before the big date. I have decided that I want to hear from you. Anything that you would like them to do with in the confines of Mystic Falls?


	6. Chapter 6: Long Day  Song: Freak Like Me By: Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted the girls to feel a bit lighter before the date.

After a long day of classes and an extremely long lecture from Alaric about control and unwarranted violence, for all the twins, Hope and the wolf girl, the day was finally over. Hope had never been as happy for the weekend.

While packing up her books and supplies after the final lesson of the day, Rafael walked up and asked if they could talk alone.

The tribrid looked up just as Josie was walking over to her. The taller girl slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s as she pressed up behind her on the right side. She squeezed her hand and told her without speaking that it was up to her and that she would go wait if she wanted to speak with him alone.

“Anything that you have to say to me you can say in front of Josie. I’m just going to tell her afterwards anyway.”

Raf looked at both girls and nodded. “I wanted to talk about what happened this morning. I know that Nikki shouldn’t have said what she did, and I understand that, but you had no right to step in like that. This is my pack! You should have taken it up with me, I would have stood up for you both and shut her down. You saved me and I am grateful for that. But now my pack thinks that I’m weak and can’t handle my own people.”

“What’s your point? If you can’t control your pack, then you need to step up. No one messes with me and mine. They may not be wolves, but the Super Squad is my pack. I meant what I said. I don’t want your pack, I have my own as I said, but if she comes at us again, I will come for her. If you try to step in and stop me, I will take the alpha mantel from you, and you know that I can. I will put her down like the dog that she is.”

The more Hope talked the angrier that she got. Her eyes were starting to glow a golden color. Josie, for her part to try to calm her down, started to rub her girlfriend’s arm.

“She had no right to say the things that she did! Hope risked her life to save almost all those wolves and a lot of the other super naturals here. And Hope may have to work with in the pack laws, but I am a witch, and I don’t take kindly to those who attack me and mine either.”

Raf stood there, barely holding it together. Hope could feel his anger building, just like her own.

“Look Raf, I don’t want to be alpha. I don’t like crowds or people. You keep the wolves away from my pack and my Super Squad will stay away from yours. Just remember that you’re the one that said I saved your life. I also brought in Nikki. If I’m so unnatural and such a freak, maybe everyone should want to be a freak like me.”

The alpha felt himself start to calm a little. “I would never have called you a freak Hope. I don’t want a war. I want peace and truce. You aren’t of my pack, but I would like it if we could be friends.”

The girls looked at each other and smile. The shorter girl nodded to the taller. She wanted to let her know that it was her decision.

“We don’t want war either. We just want to live our lives and be left in peace. We would like to be your friend. Why don’t you come and sit with us on Monday for breakfast? We can start from there.”

The wolf leader nodded. “I’d like that. I’ll see you girls later.” 

Smiling, the tribrid leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on her cheek. “Well, now I think that you, my beautiful girl, have earned yourself a date and a weekend full of cuddles, as promised.”

Josie smiled at the thought and couldn’t wait.

**T.B.C.**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Ready  Song: Angel By: Sarah McLachlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep for the date.

The girls had gone to their separate rooms after the encounter with Raf. Hope left Josie with instructions to pack a bag for the weekend telling her that she would pick her up at six o’clock sharp. When Josie asked what she should wear on this date, Hope informed her to dress casually.

“If you want to not change, I’m good with that too.” The shorter girl eyed her girlfriend’s long legs with appreciation.

Josie smiled at her. “You will just have to wait til tonight to see what I’m wearing.” Then she leaned closer to her girlfriend’s ear, “But I promise that I will make sure that your view is just as pleasant as it is now.”

The witch leaned over and kissed the tribrid’s cheek and then turned to walk into her room, so that she could start getting ready.

As soon as the door closed Lizzie was already in Josie’s face. “Tell me everything, now!”

With the shyest of smiles, Josie started to tell her sister everything, (ok, almost everything), since arriving at Hope’s room last night.

“OMG! You can’t wear this! She has seen you in it already! We need a new outfit!”

“I already have an idea of what to wear.”

“What? We need more time to be able to do your hair and make up to look like you didn’t try. That takes a lot more time.”

The brunette twin smiled. She was glad that Lizzie and Hope had talked a bit and were now starting a friendship. She wanted everyone to get along and to be happy.

Going to her closet, Josie pulled out the outfit that she had chosen and showed it to her sister.

“Jo, that’s beautiful and casual and perfect! Where did you find that?”

“Last time we were in New York with mom. You both had gone to 5th Avenue to go shopping. I didn’t like those high fashion stores, so I went to SoHo and found all these amazing thrift and second hand and retro clothing stores. This outfit spoke to me. Plus, Hope’s leather jacket will look amazing over it.”

The gleam in the blonde’s eye was scary. “Josette Saltzman! We haven’t been to New York in over a year! How long were you going to wait to wear this? What about all those dates with Satan?”

The blush that covered Josie’s face was adorable. “Penelope never really took me on dates. We went to school parties and made out, that’s it. Nothing for me to wear this for.”

With a raised eyebrow, Lizzie waited for the other question to be answered.

“I was saving it for Hope to give me her jacket to wear over it?”

“JOSIE!”

The brunette twin couldn’t help but to look down as a blush started to cover her face. “I know, I know, but I always knew that this day would come, at least I hoped that it would. When I was in that store looking at this…I just couldn’t help but picture being out with Hope, with her leather jacket over it and I just couldn’t bring myself to wear it for anyone else.”

Lizzie smiled softly to her sister. “That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard. Ok, let’s get you ready for the date that you have been waiting on for so long.”

Josie smiled and jumped up a little excitedly.

******

Hope was making the last-minute arrangements to make sure that everything was ready for the date with Josie and for when they returned at the end of the night and the rest of the weekend. She had told Josie that this was going to be a casual night, and it was, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t make Josie feel special.

Just then her phone rang. “Hey MG! Tell me that you got them for me?”

“Of course, I go them! You know you can always count on me! I’m heading back now and if you leave everything out for me, I will set up your room for when you girls get back tonight.”

“MG, you are the absolute best! I don’t know how to thank you for this!”

“No problem. This is what friends are for. Plus, I know that when it is my turn with Lizzie you will be there for me.”

Hope could hear the smile on his face and knew that the boy was so into the other Saltzman twin. She would like it if they could get together. Double dates would be nice. She knew that the twins would want to double with each other, and she would do anything that Josie wanted, yeah, she knew that she was whipped, but she really didn’t care.

“MG, you shoot your shot and I’ll be the best wing-woman you could ask for.”

“You are the best Hope. Talk to you later. Enjoy your date.”

With the last of her plans set into motion, Hope went to her closet and pulled out the outfit that she had been planning to wear on her first date with Josie. She always knew that one day she would be able to finally be brave and ask her. She didn’t know that it would take her this long to ask. Thankfully, her Aunt Freya taught her how to magically bring any out fit she wanted from her home closet in New Orleans to her school closet. Also, helpful (or not as Hope saw it), she stayed the same height and size for the last two years.

Checking her watch, Hope saw that she had 45 minutes until she was to pick up Josie. “Guess I better get ready; I have a date with girl of my dreams.”

Smiling Hope started her prep to make sure that everything was ready and that she was dressed in time.

******

As Hope was walking out of her room, MG appeared with the last of the preparations for her date. “Hope, glad that I made it back in time. I was going to vamp speed the whole way, but ran into too many people in a few sections and had to normal run.”

“No worries. Thank you again MG. You are the best friend that anyone could ask for. By the way, in case you were thinking of making a move, once you are done setting things up for me, I may have left a plate of chocolate chip brownies and a stack of Molly Ringwald movies for you to take to Lizzie. Thought I could try to be as good a friend for you tonight too.”

MG smiled the biggest smile. Lizzie’s favorite desert and her favorite 80’s star, this would be amazing! He was totally going to make a move tonight. He may not shoot his shot, but he would make a small move.

“Hope, you are the most amazing ever! This is why you and Josie are going to have the best date ever!”

Hope smiled at the vampire. “Well, I think you are the best, so we are even.”

With that, Hope left MG to prepare her room and headed to pick up her girl for their big night.

**T.B.C.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the date.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date  Song: Falling’ Fast By Avril Lavigne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long with this update.

Hope knocked on the twin’s door to pick up Josie for their date. She was a little nervous that she had done too much, but to her way of thinking, Josie was completely worth it.

When the door opened, Lizzie slipped out without allowing Hope in. When she saw Hope, she gave a knowing smirk.

“Before this night is over, I have to have a picture of you two together.”

“Well, I don’t mind, but you would have to let me in to take that picture.”

“Oh no! I’m going to take a walk. Wait a minute and then knock again.”

“Thanks Lizzie.” Hope grinned. “By the way, just a hint, go to the kitchen to grab some milk and plates and popcorn. Then come back to your room in about twenty minutes, then wait for a knock of your own.”

Lizzie gave a curious look, but just nodded her head. She didn’t know what Hope was up to, but she would give her the benefit of trusting her for this.

As the blonde twin walked off, Hope whispered. “Ok MG, I set you up for twenty minutes from now. Take if from here.”

She knew that the vampire could hear her and she could almost hear the smile on his face.

After a minute, the tribrid knocked on the door again. She stood there fidgeting and waiting what felt like a year but was more like ten seconds.

When Josie opened the door, Hope’s jaw hit the floor and she is not embarrassed to say that she drooled at the sight of the goddess that stood before her.

“Josie… You look… I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life.”

The blush that colored Josie’s cheeks only added to her beauty in Hope’s opinion.

The witch stood in front of her wearing a cream-colored peasant dress. The dress came down to mid-thigh in a flourish. The sleeves were long and hugged her biceps and flowered at the elbow, ending in a bell shape at the fingertips. She had on matching cream flats. Her hair was down and had been curled in the back. Over all of this, Josie wore Hope’s black leather jacket.

“Thank you Hope.” The taller girl said shyly. Then with a bit more confidence, “But have you seen yourself? You are stunning and I’m not sure I want to let people see you. I don’t think I have the energy to fight everyone off all night long. You look like walking sex.”

Hope’s smirk was a little defeated by the blush that was crawling up her neck.

The shorter girl had on a tight black skinny jeans, that looked like they were painted on to her. The black t-shirt hugged her in all the right places to show off all her curves and to accentuate her chest. Her hair was worn down around her face like a fiery crown. The biker boots had three-inch heels so that she was closer to her girlfriend’s height. All of this was topped with a red leather jacket.

The two girls stood there for a moment staring at each other and couldn’t seem to move. Then, as if an electric surge hit them both, they closed the small space between them, and their lips connected as if they were magnates. Hope’s hands were in the jacket running down over the taller girl’s hips and pulling her flush against her body.

Josie was so extremely turned on in that moment that she truly was thinking that it would be better if they just went to Hope’s room and skipped the date. This caused the brunette to have to pull out of her kiss and to lean her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“If we don’t stop now, I will take you to your room and we will not be going out on what I am sure is the amazing date that you have planned for us.”

“I’m suddenly feeling very alright with that idea.”

Josie smiled. “Nope, first date, then I lock you in your room for the rest of the weekend.”

Hope smiled at this idea. She loved the way that the witch’s mind work, however, she also knew that they were flirting at a dangerous speed. True the girls had known each other for years; however, they had only been dating two days.

“Josie, I love that idea so much. So very much. But I want to let you know that we can take our time. We have the rest of our lives together. I want you to know that I will wait forever for you.”

“Hope, I want you to know, that I want you. Not just your body but all of you. I want what we can be, and I want the future that we will have.”

Both girls smiled at each other.

“Ok Jo, lets get going. I have us on a bit of a schedule for the first little part of the night.”

Walking down to the garage area, Hope pulls out her keys. After giving one more look at Josie’s outfit, the auburn-haired girl decided that she would choose the third garage.

“I was going to take you on my Harley, but since you are in that beautiful outfit, I think we can take one of the cars instead.”

“How many cars do you have?”

“I have the Harley, the Jeep for when we want to go camping or hiking, and I have this beauty.” Hope opened the third garage and Josie saw a shiny red Mustang.

“And I get to drive her right?” Josie asked.

“Absolutely… just as soon as you get your license and can prove that you can drive the Jeep without anything happening.”

The taller girl looked at her girlfriend appalled. “Are you saying that you don’t trust my driving skills?”

Hope blanched at that. “No! It’s just that the Jeep is fortified. It was the first car that my father bought me when I started to learn to drive. He made me complete the driving test and all practice on it. I did three hundred hours of driving in that before he let me get another car. If anything were to happen while in the Jeep, the worse you would get is a bruise.”

Hope walked over to her girlfriend and took her into her arms. “I trust you completely. I don’t trust other people. They are stupid and you are far too precious to me for me ever to allow anything to happen to you. If someone hit you while you were in the Mustang, you could die. That is not happening.”

Josie started to melt a little at what the tribrid told her. She just wanted to keep her safe. But, she could still tease her. “If that is the case, then why are you taking me on our first date in it?”

“Well, as you know,” Hope said with a smirk knowing Josie so well as to know she was picking on her. “I have amazing reflexes and can keep us safe. And on the off chance that someone happens to hit us, I will curl my body around you to make sure that you come out without a scratch. Then I will kill whoever dared to put you in danger.”

Josie looked up in just enough time to see Hope’s eyes glow yellow. “Damn! You are so hot when you get all overprotective.”

With that, the taller girl crashed their lips together and started yet another heavy make out session. Hands were running up and down backs and around hips and waists. It seemed that they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Sadly, on both parts, air was once again needed. “At this rate, we are going to miss our reservations, I kind of don’t mind though.”

“No, come on Hope, you spent time planning this, the least I can do is keep my lips and hands to myself until later.”

The pout that formed on the auburn haired was so adorable that it made a soft smile form on Josie’s face.

“But I like it when you don’t keep them to yourself.”

“I promise, it is only for the purposes of you getting us in the car and on the way. We can revisit the me touching you when we get where we are going.” A naught grin appeared on Josie’s face.

“You are bad. I love it when you are bad.” With one last kiss, Hope leaned down and opened the door for her girlfriend so that she could step in. Then ran around to the other side to get in herself.

“Luckily for us, I have figured we would possible need more time, as we could possibly get, um, distracted, so we still have twenty minutes until our reservations, and it is a fifteen-minute drive.”

Smiling the biggest smile as Josie giggled beside her, Hope took off towards their reservation.

***

“the Mystic Grill, really? This is the reservation that we had to make?”

Hope nodded her head. “Trust me?”

“Of course.”

The older girl smiled and got out and ran to the other door to open it for the younger girl. Once the door was opened, she offered her hand to help Josie stand. Hope closed the door and intertwined their fingers on the hand that was holding Josie’s.

As they stepped into the Mystic Grill the first thing that Josie saw was the decorations. The next thing that she saw was a hostess. ‘When did the Grill get a hostess?’

“Hello ladies, my name is Devon. I’m sorry but we are closed for a private event tonight.”

Hope smiled. “We know. We are on the guest list. Here are our tickets.”

The shorter girl slipped the first envelope out of her inner jacket pocket and handed it over to the hostess.

“Wonderful, if you will follow me, I will show you to your table.”

The girls followed and were seated at a rounded enclosed private booth. “May I take your drink orders?”

“I’ll have a water, and Josie?”

“Water is fine, thank you.”

After the hostess left, the witch turned to her date with questioning eyes. “What is going on? Why did we need tickets?”

Hope chuckled a little. “Tonight, is the Spring Fling kick off. They have the dinner with live entertainment first here, and then afterwards, if you have tickets, there is a dance out in the main square.”

Josies eyes lit up like Christmas morning. “And, by any chance, do we have tickets to the dance?”

Hope again smiled at her amazing girlfriend. “Well, you know me, I do am to please.” Just then, she reaches into her jacket and showed Josie the envelope with the two tickets to the dance.

Josie started jumping up and down in her seat clapping she was so excited. She flung her arms around Hope’s neck and started to kiss her. Just as all the kisses they shared, this one begged to be deepened, however, they were in public.

Josie smiled into her girlfriend’s eyes as she pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. “You Hope Mikaelson, are the absolute best girlfriend and have planned the best first date ever!”

“Like I said, I do aim to please.”

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I am very pleased.”

The light that flashed in Hope’s eyes spoke volumes about what was happening in her mind. “You are the only one that matters. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy.”

The girls only pulled apart as their drinks came and their waitress showed up to take their orders.

With that, the girls settled in to watch the comedians and poets and singers that were lined up for the start of the night. They had a wonderful dinner and were able to talk and laugh and just generally enjoy themselves. Anyone who saw them would think that they were normal teenagers without a care in the world.

***

The dance was just about to start as the girls entered the main square. They had turned their tickets over and received arm bands incase they needed to leave the main area.

As they looked around, they could see that there was a huge dance floor in the center of the square as well as a few smaller ones. The DJ was set up and just starting on his play list. Just then, the mayor stood up on the stage to make a speech.

“I want to thank everyone who came out tonight. The money that we raised through the sale of the tickets for the dance and dinner have put us where we need to be, with the additional generous contributions that we received. I am happy to announce that the town beautification committee will be starting work on breaking ground for the new community garden next week. There will be enough food grown there, that every family in the city will benefit. We would like to thank the main donators. The Mystic Grill, The Bennett’s, and lastly, and anonymous donation made in the name of The Salvatore School. Thank you all.”

Josie turned to Hope. “You didn’t?”

Sheepishly Hope looked down. “I may have like the idea and wanted to make sure that it got the funding needed. My family, as you know, has way too much money to spend in a thousand lives, and a little known fact, we are big into charity work. But it was supposed to be anonymous, no one was supposed to know. Hence me putting it in the school’s name. This isn’t good for my badass image.”

“Hope, does my dad know that you did this?”

“Yeah, when they gave him the plaque, he figured it out. He tried to make me take it, but I told him that it was for the school. Just not to tell anyone.”

The younger girl just stared at her and was in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Then she started to laugh. “Yup, my girlfriend is such a badass. Protects me, takes me on romantic dates, donates to charity, and dances with me.”

When Hope looked at her with a question in her eyes, Josie grabbed her and pulled her on to the dance floor. The witch was having the best night. She kept her girlfriend dancing to every song until finally a slow song started to play.

“Finally! I thought I was going to have to bribe the DJ for a slow song.”

The taller girl stepped in and pressed her body as close to Hope’s as possible. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and felt the shorter girls go around her waist. Again, they pulled each other closer. Never being able to get close enough.

As they danced, Josie sang along with the song that was playing.

**_I woke up and saw the sun today  
You came by without a warning  
You put a smile on my face  
I want that for every morning_ **

**_What is it I'm feeling?  
'Cause I can't let it go  
If seeing is believing  
Then I already know_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
I hope this lasts  
I'm falling hard for you  
I say "let's take a chance"  
Take it while we can  
I know you feel it too_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
I'm falling fast_ **

**_It doesn't matter what we do  
You make everything seem brighter  
I never knew I needed you  
Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters_ **

**_What is it I'm feeling?  
'Cause I can't let it go  
If seeing is believing  
I already know_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
'Cause I hope this lasts  
'Cause I'm falling hard for you  
I say "let's take a chance"  
Take it while we can  
'Cause I know you feel it too_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
I'm falling fast_ **

**_I hope you know  
I hope it lasts  
I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast  
We can go, no holding back_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
I hope this lasts  
I'm falling hard for you  
I say "let's take a chance"  
Take it while we can  
I know you feel it too_ **

**_I'm falling fast  
I'm falling fast_ **

“I love your voice.” Hope smiled.

“Well, I got to hear you sing, I thought it only fair.”

“You can sing forever. I will never get tired of hearing your voice.”

The two girls stayed dancing for the rest of the night. Occasionally stopping to get something to drink, but then heading right back out to the dance floors. They loved the feel of being free and together. No responsibilities and no interruptions.

As the night came to a close, Hope walked Josie back to the car. Before she opened the door, she leaned in and kissed the girl that she was starting to realize that she was falling for. This kiss was less heated than the others that they had shared that day. It was slower and softer. It spoke of emotions that they had yet to voice.

When Hope pulled back Josie let out a little whimper and gave a pout. The older girl chuckled. “What’s the matter baby?”

Josie looked at her through her lashes. “The kiss was to short. I still had breath left. All I want to do is stay in your arms and kiss you.”

Hope melted at those words and leaned in again to kiss her amazing girl. This time, it wasn’t until Josie pulled back for air that the kiss ended.

“Better?”

“Yes. Perfect.”

Hope leaned in again and pecked Josie’s lips and then hugged her tight. As she was hugging her, she leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Let’s go home. Our night isn’t over yet.”

Smiling, Hope opened the car door and Josie climbed inside. Once Hope was in the driver seat, they headed home. There were still more surprises to this night.

**T.B.C.**


	9. Chapter 9: Returning Home Song: Starving By Hailee Steinfeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning Home after the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took me a little longer. I started working on another Hosie story which I will also be posting. I have the next chapter written for this story and will post at least once more this week.

As the two girls arrived back at the school, Hope whispered low. She knew that it was enough to set her plan in motion. Hope opened the car door for her girlfriend.

“Come on beautiful. We have a whole weekend, as promised, waiting for us.”

As the tribrid took her girlfriend’s hand as she started walking towards her bedroom. She was smiling and couldn’t stop. The date had been perfect, and she couldn’t wait to go on several more with the witch.

When they reached her room, the shorter girl turned with a smirk. “So, all dates should end at the door with a goodnight kiss. I am nothing if not a stickler for the rules.”

Josie smiled. “Absolutely. Want to make sure we do this right.”

With that, the two leaned into each other to share a goodnight kiss. It was more than a press of lips, but not much more. As much as the girls wanted to take things further, they knew that they were about to spend a whole weekend together and this was the kiss that officially end the date. They wanted to keep it sweet.

As they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together. Neither wanted to be very far apart from the other.

“This was the best first date in the history of first dates. It is truly a shame that it has to end.” Josie said with a sigh.

“Well, if you like the first date, can I interest you in a second date?”

“Yes, absolutely! When?”

Hope smiled and pulled back a little. She reached out and opened the door to her room. “How about right now.”

Looking inside the rom, Josie saw that there were candles lit all around. There was a mini fridge, that hadn’t been there before and what appeared to be a basket of snack foods.

As Josie walked in, she turned her head towards the TV and saw that there was a stack of musicals and rom coms. She looked over towards Hope’s bed and there were extra cushions and pillows and comfy looking throws and blankets.

“Oh Hope, what is all of this? How did you do all of this and still go out with me?”

The smile on the older girl’s face was a shy one. “I may have enlisted some help to ensure that everything was set up when we returned. I just wanted to make sure that everything was special for you.”

The taller girl walked over and hugged her girlfriend. “This is amazing. But I would have been just as happy with your normal room and Netflix. I just want to spend the weekend with you.”

“I know, but you are special to me and I want to make sure that at least for tonight, for the first and second dates, you understand just how special you are.”

Josie couldn’t resist any longer. She crashed herself into Hope and captured her lips. The kiss was long and everything that both girls were feeling was put into that kiss. There was no holding back the flood of emotions that were taking over each of them.

Though they may not yet have the words to say how they feel, the kiss spoke volumes. As they kissed, hands found their way into hair and into the inside of jackets. They kept tugging on each other, trying to ever get closer.

Breaking apart, only for the need for air, the girls looked into each other’s eyes. No words were spoken or needed in the moment. They seemed to know exactly what they wanted from each other and what they were going to do.

Slowly Hope lead Josie to the bed and stripped off the jacket. She then took off her own red leather jacket and flung it behind her.

Taking Josie’s face in her hands she leaned in to once again be kissing the girl she was starving for. Her taste was addicting and all she wanted to do forever was to kiss her and hold her.

As the kiss deepened, Josie started to scoot back to the head of the bed and to lay down. Hope’s lips never leaving hers.

Hope laid down on top of the younger girl and allowed her hands to roam all the curves hidden beneath the dress.

Josie moaned at the feeling of Hope’s hands roaming over her body. She was being set on fire from the inside and all she wanted was more. More Hope, more contact, more skin. More everything that was this wonderful creature above her.

As the witch ran her hands up from the back of Hopes thighs to her shoulders, she felt the shudder than ran through her girlfriend. This did nothing to smoother the burn under her skin.

As Hope started to kiss down Josie’s neck, she let out an extremely loud moan and lifted her hips up to further meet Hope’s.

With what may be the dirtiest sound that the taller girl had ever heard, she gripped Hope’s face again and brought their lips together again.

The shorter girl pulled back for a moment and as Josie looked up, she could see that Hope’s wolf was showing.

“I love when your eyes turn gold and the center is still blue. Your eyes are my favorite when they are like this.”

Hope looked down. She knew that if her eyes were shining golden, that they were moving to a place where she wasn’t going to be able to stop herself. As much as she hated to do it, she knew that they didn’t want to go too far too fast.

“Josie, I think I may break myself saying this, but I think that we need to slow down a bit. I really, really, don’t want to, but I also don’t want us to go to far now and later possibly regret it.”

Josie looked up at Hope and her thoughts were clouded with the fire of lust. “I really don’t think that we would regret it.”

Smirking, the tribrid shook her head. “Definitely not during, and probably not right after, but in the morning, especially when… um… the thing is…”

Josie looked at the deep blush that was covering her girlfriend’s face and it seemed that realization hit her all at once. “Hope, honey, are you a virgin?”

The older girl couldn’t even look the other in the eyes. She was so embarrassed. How do you get to seventeen and still a virgin? She nodded but couldn’t say anything.

“Hope, look at me.” Josie pulled the girls attention to her. “It’s ok. We don’t have to go any further than we are ready for. If it helps, you aren’t the only virgin in this room.”

The shocked look on Hope’s face would have been comical in any other situation. “But, but Penelope? She said… she wasn’t discreet.”

Josie looked away for a moment and then back up at the girl that she felt so much for, for such a long time. “She wanted to, but I couldn’t. It never felt right. The more she pushed, the more I just couldn’t. I mean, we made out and did stuff, but I could never go through with it. When she started telling her friends, and everyone else, I knew that I had made the right choice. That was the beginning of the end.”

Hope understood exactly what she meant. That would have been the end for her too. “I promise, what is with us, is just with us.”

The younger girl smiled. “I know. I trust you completely.”

Hope leaned in for another slow kiss. “We should get ready for a comfy night. If you want to change in here, I will go into the bathroom.”

With that, both girls reluctantly separated. They both went to change to get back to their night, and as Hope said, second date.

**T.B.C.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Second Date Song: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic By: The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon for a second date? Nope. Fluffy cuteness.

After changing out of their clothes and into comfortable pjs for the night, the two girls were back in the room cuddled up on the bed.

“I really enjoyed our date tonight, and this second one now. But next time, I get to take you out.”

Hope smirked. “We’ll see. I really like taking you out. I think this may be my new favorite thing to do in the world.”

Josie looked at her girlfriend. “You will not deny me taking you on dates. I love planning, and planning a romantic date for you, I think that would be the best.”

Hope shook her head and smiled. “Well, I should point out that I have more surprises up my sleeves.”

Josie looked at Hope and giggled. “How is it that you don’t have the Salvatore issues pjs like everyone else? I just noticed that you have no S, on yours.”

The brunette looked down at the silk tank top and short set that she was wearing that were standard issue for the school. Then over to what the auburn-haired girl was wearing. A satin short sleeved button up and short set that looked like she had never worn them before.

“Well, it helps that my father funded to founding of this school for one, then it also helps that my aunts and uncle will continue to fund the school as long as I stay here, then as an alumni, I will probably also help fund the school. Also, your dad likes me, and I have a single room with an adjoining bathroom. No one comes in here, so no one knows if I wear standard issue pjs or not.”  
Josie just looks at the girl in front of her. She shoves her playfully. “Must be nice to be that rich.”

Hope looks down and shakes her head. “I have all the money that is in my accounts now, but that is only a fraction of it. I get most of my inheritance on my eighteen birthday, with a quarter of it in trust until I turn twenty-five. I hate it.”

“It can’t be that bad to have to wait a few years.”

Hope shook her head. “No, it isn’t that. I don’t want it all, but I have no choice. I have so much in my accounts now that I can buy twenty Salvatore Schools and still have enough to live for a couple hundred years. And this is only with five percent. This is why we have given so much to the school. It is also why I have been donating around Mystic Falls.”

“At least you are able to do a lot of good with the money. Plus, your parents loved you and wanted to make sure that you were always taken care of.”

“Yeah, Aunt Freya oversees all of that for me now. But she lets me give a lot away as I want. And since my cousin Nik and I are the only children of the family, everyone else has split their wills between us two.”

“Wow. Yeah.” Josie didn’t even know what to say to that.

Hope smiled again. “It’s ok. That is what lets me spend so much on you and buy you all the things that I know your heart desires. Like this!”

With that, Hope lifted up the basket of snacks that was sitting next to the bed for Josie to see. She dumped the contents out for a better look.

In front of the two was every one of Josie’s favorite snacks. Gummie worms, both sour and regular, not bears but worms. They were so much better. Cheetos, Pringles, Oreos, Nutter Butters, Skittles and M&Ms. Along with various other chips, cookies, and candies.

“HOPE! These are all of my favorite snacks that I never get to have cause dad thinks that too much sugar is bad for us. How were you able to get all of this?”

“I have my ways.”

“Nope, nah uh, you have to tell me! I need to use this so that I can have these whenever I want!”

The aurburn-haired girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “You will always have these because they will always be stocked in my room. You can come and get some whenever you want. You should also see what I have in the mini fridge for you.”

Josie ran over to the fridge and opened it up. Inside was all of her favorite drinks. All flavors of Mt. Dew and several cold brew coffees. There was also a freezer section that had mint chocolate chip ice cream and tostadas.

“Ok, it is official! One, you are the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends. And two, you have to tell me how you did this! Dad would have a coronary!”

Again, Hope smirked. “Ok, so I will tell you, but you can’t say anything. Not even to Lizzie. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I order everything online and have it all overnight shipped to my Aunt Freya. She then does a teleportation spell to have it delivered directly to my room. Since Aunt Freya had an agreement with your father to allow her and me to send things to each other directly inside my room, he doesn’t think anything of it. Aunt Freya doesn’t think that I should be limited just because your dad doesn’t like junk food.”

Josie shakes her head. “That is so cool. I need a cool Aunt to send me stuff. Aunt Bonnie is amazing, but she agrees with dad and wouldn’t let us break rules like that.”

“Well, no you have no worries. If you want anything, you just tell me and then I will order it for you and have it here waiting.”

Josie looked at the pile of snacks on the bed and then the pint of ice cream in the fridge. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. It all looked appealing.

“You could have a little of everything. I got it all for you.”

Josie smiled and jumped up with the ice cream and brought it to the bed. Hope handed her a spoon.

“Aren’t you going to have some too?”

“Nah, I’m not a big fan of mint chocolate chip. I got that just for you. I’m going to eat some gummy worms though. They are the best!”

Both girls settled on the bed and snuggled back into cushions and got comfortable.

“What movie do you want to watch first?”

Josie smiled. “Do you have any old musicals or just the newer ones?”

“I have a little bit of everything. And if I don’t have the Blu-Ray, I’m sure that they have it on one of my streaming sites. What are you wanting to watch?”

“ _My Fair Lady_. I love Audrey Hepburn! I know it’s an old movie, but I love the music.”

The older girl smiled. “My mom loved Audrey Hepburn too. I have all of her movies.”

With a wave of her hand, Hope loaded the Blu-Ray and started the film. She waved her hand again and all the lights in the room extinguished and only a few candles near the bed on the nightstand were left to illuminate the girls.

Josie snuggled in closer to Hope. She laid her head on her shoulder and continued to eat her ice cream. Hope looped her arm around Josie’s shoulders and pulled her closer. She ran her hand through her hair and started to play with the ends that were on her shoulder.

They spent the next several hours going from one Audrey Hepburn film to the next until the young witch couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer.

“Goodnight Jo. Sweet dreams.”

“Night Hope. Sweetest dream with you here.”

**T.B.C.**


	11. Together Song: Love Me Like You Do By: Ellie Goulding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip and things get heated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long! It is a really long chapter though, 19 pages!
> 
> I want to thank my friend Devon for the proof read! She approved, at the end, (after saying that I am horrible and I needed to stop torturing everyone).

**Three Months Later**

The girls had been dating now for the last three months and everything was perfect. In all honesty, Hope wondered every day when the other shoe would drop. She knew that she shouldn’t think like that, but things were perfect, and she had never known her life to be like this.

Josie and she spent all of their time together. They spent most weekends in Hope’s room since she didn’t have a roommate to worry about. Though, Josie did insist that at least one night each weekend that they spend with Lizzie and MG. Typically, Hope preferred if they could do this on Friday nights because that allowed her to have all of Saturday and Sunday with Josie alone.

Really, Hope knew that the twins would insist on double dates. She really has no one to blame but herself. She did help MG make his move on the blonde twin. She was happy for her friend and honestly, as long as Josie was happy, she didn’t mind giving up a few hours each weekend.

Being that today was their anniversary, but also a school night, Hope had planned a surprise for Josie. She couldn’t wait for her to see it.

She had promised that she wouldn’t do anything elaborate since the brunette hadn’t yet convinced Hope to allow her to plan any of their romantic expeditions. When she tried, Hope always found out and swept in to pay for everything.

In all honesty, Josie didn’t really mind since she knew it was one of the ways that Hope showed that she cared, but she wanted Hope to know that money wasn’t as important as the thought put into the gift or date. So, Hope promised a simple day, but it was still a surprise.

She was walking to her last class, that she shared with the younger girl now. Standing outside the doorway, Josie was scanning the crowd for her girlfriend. She was so excited about whatever it was Hope had planned for their afternoon. She knew no matter what, it would be perfect.

“Hello beautiful.” Hope smiled as she walked up to Josie, giving her a quick peck.

“Hi.” The brunette gives her a peck back.

This as always, was never enough for the girls. Josie grabbed the front of Hope’s blouse and went in to give the tribrid a deeper kiss. Before the kiss could get too far, they were broken apart by a wolf whistle.

Looking over, the girls saw Raf walking past them to his next class. With a grin and a laugh, he asks, “Girls, how am I supposed to control my wolfs when you put on a show like that?”

“That’s your problem. I can’t help it; my girl is so hot I have to kiss her. I can’t resist.” The auburn-haired girl smirks.

“I think you mean you can’t help being this hot. Cause trust me, you are the one that everyone is looking at. I have to beat them off with a stick.” Josie grabs her again and gives her another kiss.

As the two broke their kiss, the bell rang to signal the last warning before class started. Taking the taller girl’s hand, Hope lead them inside to their shared desk. This was a new development in recent months. Lizzie was not happy when Hope stole Josie to sit next to her. She got over it quickly though. It helped that this left the seat open for MG in those shared classes.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Josie tried to ask nonchalantly.

Hope shook her head with a knowing smile. “You’ll see. Right after class we are going to change and then head out.”

The younger girl pouted. “Can I at least have a hint? I’ll make it worth it.”

The look on Hope’s face said that Josie had just made an offer that she couldn’t resist. “And what would I be getting for this hint?”

“That depends, the better the hint, the better the reward.”

The tribrid looked at her girlfriend with a devilish gleam and leaned into her ear. “What I have planned is everything that I promised. Simple, sweet, and hopefully you will find it thoughtful and romantic.”

Smiling enough to outshine the sun, Josie leaned over to also whisper in Hope’s ear. “That wasn’t much of a hint, but I can’t say that the description has piqued my interest even more, so let me give you something to pique your interest.”

Josie leaned down a little and attached her lips to Hope’s neck as her other hand came up wo wind into her auburn locks. Leaving a trail of kisses from one side of her neck to the other before leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

After Josie pulled back, she turned around trying to appear completely unaffected by what just happened.

For her part, Hope was trying to catch her breath again. “Damn woman! You will be the death of me, but what a way to go!”

Looking back at her girlfriend, Josie smiled shyly. “Oh baby, you have no idea.”

Hope sat in her seat with her mouth hanging open. Her brain stopped working in that moment, as she saw the devilish look on the brunette’s face.

Josie let out a soft laugh and leaned into Hope’s ear. “I need you to focus for me baby. Class is about to start.” Leaning away, she left a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek as she turned to the front of the class where the teach was just walking in.

The tribrid did her best to recover and pay attention, however, there was an increasing want in her to drag the young witch out of the class and up to her bedroom to have her way with her.

The couple had yet to go that far in their relationship as of yet. They were waiting until the moment was right and they both were ready to move forward. But if Josie kept doing that to Hope, she may just combust.

When the class was finally over, everyone filed out of the class ready for the day to be done. Everyone that is except for Hope. She was lost in her thought and hadn’t notice that class was dismissed.

“Hope, are you coming?”

“What? No, I’m…I mean yeah, just grabbing my stuff.”

Josie smiled to herself. She knew what was on her girlfriend’s mind. She had noticed how Hope was not paying attention at all in class and was just staring at her. Luckily, Josie was really good at multi-tasking. She had taken notes for both of them while still being able to stare at Hope and allow her imagination to run wild with ideas.

Smirking when Hope walked up to her. “So, what had you so distracted during class today?”

Hope leaned in and whispered. “As if you don’t know.”

Laughing, the taller girl leaned in and planted a kiss on the lips that she was addicted to. The kiss deepened, as it always did, and the girls lost themselves in the feel of the other. Hands started to get tangled in hair and dipped under shirts to feel smooth cool skin.

Taking control, Hope pushed Josie into the back of the classroom door effectively shutting it and hiding them from prying eyes. With the girl pinned there she wrapped her hands around her thighs and lifts her up.

Josie automatically responded to this by wrapping her legs around Hopes waist and pulling her in closer. She couldn’t get enough of the shorter girl. She wanted more. More touches, more kisses, more skin, just more everything that was Hope.

Josie used her legs to get a little more of what she wanted by grinding her center into Hope. The angel was enough to hit just right.

The moan that Hope released was the dirties and most sexually charged sound that the girl and ever heard and she flooded her panties upon hearing it.

Hope, senses were on overload and when she smelled her girlfriend, she lost it and had to have her right then! As she looked up into Josie’s eyes, she saw that they were on the same thought and that they were ready.

Hope reached over and started to unbutton Josies top and lowered her head to kiss the skin as more and more became exposed. This slow working was causing the brunette to burn and the sounds that she was making were animalistic.

Just as things were moving along the girls heard someone clear their throats.

Josie dropped her legs as Hope stood in front of her while she buttoned her top to hide her girlfriend from view.

Kaleb stood there with a smirk on his face. “Sorry, but I’m pretty sure that you don’t want you dad to walk in on you and he is headed this way.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Hope groaned with frustration.

“No prob. I’m out.” With that the vampire speed off.

Josie’s face was bright red at being caught. She was still trying to recover and was panting heavily.

Hope felt bad for her girlfriend. She knew that while she had no problems with PDAs she didn’t like going too far in public for this exact reason, the fear of getting caught.

“I’m sorry honey. I didn’t mean to get us that worked up outside of our bedrooms.”

The younger girl looked into the tribrid’s eyes with a loving smile. “I really don’t care about that actually. I’m just a little embarrassed that my dad is going to see me like this and I have to act normal when I know that my panties are ruined and all I want to do is drag you to bed and finish what we just started.”

Hope’s eye bulged and she let yet another moan escaped her. “Josie, you can’t say things like that to me and not expect me to push you back up against this wall and have my way with you!”

Both girls shared a look that clearly said that this was not over and then took a deep breath to try to calm themselves. They picked up their books and backpacks and opened the door.

Hope took Josie’s hand in hers and they started out of the room, attempting to act as if nothing had just happened.

Just as they were about to turn the corner, they saw Dr. Saltzman waving at them.

“Girls, great I found you.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Hi Dr. Saltzman.”

‘Girls, I need a favor, and you aren’t going to like it.”

Both girls looked at each other and then back to the headmaster. “What is it dad?”

“Well, there was a complication in one of the student’s records that transferred out last semester and they are having to come back here to take the end of year exams so as to not fall behind a year.”

“Ok, but what does that have to do with us?” Hope asked.

“It Penelope. She is going to be staying here for a week and will be arriving tonight. I need you to greet her and help her settle in for the week. She will be staying in her old room, as her room was never assigned to a new student.”

Hope’s eyes shot golden and she felt like she was about to lose it. How could he ask this of them? He knew that they were dating, and he knew that Penelope was Josie’s ex.

Alaric saw the gold in the tribrid’s eyes and took a step back. This is not what he expected. He thought that it would be a good idea as this would allow Hope to be there with Josie when Penelope was around. Apparently, he was wrong, again.

Josie could feel her girlfriend stiffen next to her. Sometimes she couldn’t believe her father and the fact for someone so smart he was so dumb.

“Hope, baby, please calm down.” Josie reached out her hand and placed it on the girl’s cheek. She turned her head until she was looking directly into the shorter girl’s eyes. The gold fade instantly and was back to her deep pools of blue. “That’s better.” She leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

Turning to her father, the taller girl glared. “Why do we have to handle this? Should that be the job of a teacher? It isn’t as if she is new and has to be showed around. She knows where everything is and how everything works around here. Hope and I shouldn’t have to be upset by this!”

The headmaster rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetic. “Her mother says that she has been starting trouble at her new school and is thinking of sending her back her since we were able to contain and mostly control her. Before I agree to that, I want to take an assessment. I do have teacher who will be watching her and working with her, but I need students’ opinions as well. And well, Josie, you and Lizzie have always been my welcome wagon and I figured that by asking Hope, then you wouldn’t feel like I was hiding anything or have to get upset with Josie spending time with her. Lizzie already said that her and MG will help as well.”

Josie understood this as it is something that they have done in the past for students that her father wasn’t 100% sure about. But it depended on Hope. She wouldn’t do anything that was going to upset her girlfriend.

“It’s up to Hope.”

Hope looked at her amazing girlfriend. The girl that had just stood up to her dad because he had upset her. She knew that she had nothing to worry about or get jealous of, and that she trusted Josie completely.

“What do you want to do?” the brunette asked.

“If Lizzie and MG are going to be helping too, then fine. I don’t want any of us to be alone with her at any time though. She has manipulated each of us and at sometime hurt us in one way or another That is my only condition.”

“Then that is my only condition too.” Josie looked at her father and he nodded his head.

“I will work out a schedule for you. Thank you.”

“Lets go change and get ready for our date.”

***

After dropping Josie off at her room, with the promise to pick her up in thirty minutes, Hope ran to her room to get ready. Like Josie, she also needed to change more than just her school uniform. The session in the classroom had left her panties completely soaked and the tribrid completely turned on.

It seemed that not even the bucket of cold water that was Penelope Parks coming back to school was enough to cool her down.

Thankfully, Hope had already set everything up for their date and had place a protective barrier around the alcove near the lake. All she had to do was get changed and go get her girl.

***

Josie was in her room stripped down to her birthday suit. She really wondered if she had enough time to take care of anything before her date with Hope. She knew that she didn’t have time really, but damn she was so turned on that she couldn’t help the thoughts running through her mind.

To try and distract herself, she grabbed the clothes that she was going to wear that night. She had chosen a simple black skirt with a red t shirt. It was simple, but a classic look. She would have worn the leather jacket, but it was a warm night and with Hope around, she really wouldn’t needed it. Underneath, she had on a matching set of lacey red lingerie. She felt amazing in it and was positively ecstatic that she convinced herself to buy it.

Josie looked at herself in the mirror and she felt ready for her date.

The knock at the door broke her out of her thought and she went to let her girlfriend in. Standing on the other side of the door, in black high waist jeans and a black tank top with her read leather jacket on, was Hope. She was holding out a bouquet of wildflowers.

“Hey beautiful, miss me?”

“Yes, you were gone too long.” Josie smiled.

Smirking, Hope handed her girlfriend her the bouquet. “I was going to do red roses for love and passion, but that is clichés and not us at all. We are wild and free and uncommonly beautiful together. Just like these.”

Josie started to tear up a little at the beautiful words. She grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulls her in for a kiss that relit the fire that hadn’t gone out for either girl. She just wanted to pull her into her room and throw her onto her bed.

Pulling back, reluctantly, Hope laid her forehead on Josie’s. “As much as I would love nothing more than to continue this, and as much as I hate myself right now, I did plan a romantic anniversary date for us. It would be a shame to waste it.”

Josie huffed out a sigh. “Ok, but only because it’s you and I can’t say no to you in any way.”

Hope smiled and took her hand and lead her out of her room and to their date.

***

Set up in an isolated alcove, hidden behind trees on all sides, Hope had set up a picnic for them to enjoy. 

Before Josie was a blanket laid out with cushions to lean into and another few blankets to wrap up in. The food that Hope had prepared was off to the side in a picnic basket and there were more flowers spread around the blanket.

There were floating candles spread through out the space and the view was beautiful. Looking out at the lake with a perfect view of the sky to see the sunset and the stars.

“Hope, this is amazing. It’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah, and no one will find us here. Even if they happen upon the alcove. I placed a spell on it to hide us. No one can hear or see us here, so we are alone to enjoy our night, even with us having to stay on campus.”

The taller girl’s chocolate eyes lit up with that knowledge. “So, your saying, no matter what we do or how loud we are, as long as we stay in the alcove, no one will find us?”

Hope smirked at her and walks up and wraps her arms around her waist. “That is exactly what I am saying.”

The look that was shared between the girls was one of fire. “I think that the food can wait.”

Josie grabs Hope and crashes their lips together and starts to run her hands up her back and under the jacket. She brings her hands up the side and starts to push the jacket off Hope’s shoulders.

Hope, in turn, has her hands already on the taller girl’s legs. They are the smoothest most amazing things that she has ever touched. She loved these legs and so wanted to feel them wrapped around her again.

As they deepened the kiss and opened so that their tongues could fight for dominance, Hope gave in to the desire that she had for having Josie wrapped around her. She gripped her legs by the thighs and lifted her up.

Josie, like last time, wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms came up one in the auburn locks and the other at the base of her neck.

The tribrid walked them over to the blanket and cushions that were laid out for their picnic and she lay Josie down with a gentle ease.

As Hope pulled back from the heated kiss she stared into Josies brown eyes and saw everything that she always hoped she would find. Her heart was full, and she couldn’t hold back her feelings any longer. “I love you Josie.”

Josie looked into the eyes of the girl that she had crushed on since she was fourteen and had wanted for just as long. “I love you too, Hope. I always have and I always will.”

As her heart burst to life, Hope leaned in again and kissed the girl under her. She slid her hands down to meet the bottom of the younger girl’s shirt and ran her hand at the hem before looking up to again meet Josie’s eyes, asking for permission.

“Yes, please yes, take it off!” Josie was still on fire from before and this was stoking that fire into an inferno.

Hope grabbed the hem and with one move, managed to get it up and over Josie’s head and was met with the beautiful sight of Josie in just her bra. Her beautiful round breast moving up and down as Josie was trying to catch her breath.

Hope leaned back into her girlfriend and started to kiss her again. She couldn’t get enough of her taste and the feel of her. If she could spend forever kissing Josie it wouldn’t be enough time to truly appreciate it.

Josie wanted to feel Hope. She had too many clothes on and she was going to remedy that.

“Hope, I want to feel you, please.” She knew that she sounded like she was begging but honestly in that moment she didn’t care. She reached down and pulled the tank top off of her girlfriend in one quick movement.

At the sight of the strapless hunter green silk bra that Hope was wearing, Josie lost it a little. She leaned down and started to kiss along Hope’s collar bone and down to the swell of her breast. She kissed across from the left to the right and then dipped her tongue into the valley of cleavage that was on display for her and licked straight up to the top of her neck.

This set Hope on in a series of moans and caused her to grind down, pressing their hot centers, still clad in too many close together.

“Josie, I… I need more of you. I need to see you.”

Josie nodded frantically. “You too. I want to see you.”

The girls seemed to be in an unspoken agreement on what to do next. They both reached down and undid there bottoms so that they were both now only in their underwear.

Josie was wearing her matching red lacey bra and panties while, Hope was in her strapless hunter green silk bra with matching thong.

This first look at each other had both girls staring for a few moments. They had never gone this far and wanted to savor every moment of this. This was not something to be rushed, it was the first time with their forever.

“You are so beautiful Josie. I can’t believe that you choose me.” Hope looked down at the girl that she so loved like she was a gift from the universe and for Hope, she was.

Josie grabbed Hope’s face and stared deeply into the pools of blue that she could swim in. “You Hope, are not a choice. You are the only option for me. We are destiny.”

Talking time was done after that. Hope crashed her lips into Josie’s and brought her hand up to caress her side. When see sensed the witch needed to breathe, she started kissing down her neck leaving a trail of kisses and bites. Once she lavished the right side, she moved to the left to do the same thing.

Getting a bit aggressive at the moaning and breathiness of the girl beneath her, Hope realized that there would be more than one hickey left behind. She could seem to care. Anyone who didn’t already know soon would see that Josie was hers!

She continued down the witch’s collar bone, making sure that she didn’t leave any skin un kissed along the way. When she reached her bra clad breast, Hope took one of the covered nipples into her mouth and bit lightly while tugging.

“Oh fuuu… Off, Hope take it off! I want to feel your mouth on me.”

Hope reached the arm that she wasn’t using to keep her up to reach behind Josie to remove the bra and finally allow herself the full view of the beautifully tan breast.

“I see someone sun baths topless.”

“Hope, less talking, more everything else.”

Smirking, the tribrid lowered her mouth back down to her love’s nipple. She again took it into her mouth. However, this time, instead of biting, she sucked on it and ran her tongue around it. Releasing the nipple with a pop, she moved over to the other side and repeated the process. She brought her free hand up to palm the girl’s breast at the same time.

The skin was so smooth, and Hope was quickly addicted to the silky texture and the taste was amazing.

While Hope was working over Josie’s breast, the younger girl used every functioning brain cell she had left to undo Hope’s bar. Once released, they spilled over and brushed just under Josie’s own.

“Ahhhh. Oh damn! Josie, that feels amazing!”

Hope moved back some so that she could press their breasts together, nipples rubbing against one another. Hope took the opportunity to grind their cores together at the same time.

“Hope, I love this, but I want more. Please, I want all of you now.”

Josie was reaching down and had her hands at the band of Hope’s thong and was just waiting to for her to say it was ok.

Hope grabbed Josie’s panties and also waited for permission to procced. Together, they removed the last barrier that was keeping them apart. Hope and Josie lay there, nothing hiding and everything on display for the other.

Hope lay on her side next to Josie so that she could fully look at the girl. All long limbs and soft features. Everything about Josie was soft and smooth, yet, what only Hope knew, was that under that softness was strength. The witch worked out and had abs, not extremely defined, but they were there, and her thigh mussels were strong.

“So beautiful.” Hope leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, trying to express all the love and passion that she held for her.

What Josie saw when she looked at Hope, after pulling back from the kiss was Hope in all her toned glory. Every inch of her was mussel and strength. There wasn’t an inch of body fat. The girl’s breast being the softest part. However, after everything, Hope’s skin was giving and silky smooth. The feel of her hand while running from her stomach to her hip was one of the most erotic feelings.

Shy, but refusing to not go for what she wanted, Josie rolled onto her side to face Hope. “Together.”

Hope looked into the chocolate eyes of her girlfriend and understood completely. This first time, together. Nodding, Hope reached her hand behind Josie’s head and kissed her again.

Sliding their hands down, they both slipped first one finger into the other’s folds. The wetness that was found there was enough to cause each girl to release a loud moan.

“God Josie, you are so wet!”

“No shit! I have been turned on all day. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since this morning. I almost took the time to take care of myself before our date.”

“Fuck! You can’t say things like that if you want me to have any chance of lasting.”

“Oh Hope, from what I am feeling, you are so wet that I probably could just finger your clit and you would be cummings in no time.”

“Fuck! That’s it! I can’t go slow. I need you now!”

Hope pushed the brunette back and slipped her hand down to her opening. She started slowly with just one finger.

“Oh…um…fuck Hope! More, I need more.”

Hope smirked and slipped a second finger into her girlfriend. She was so tight around her fingers that she could feel every time she clenched.

Josie moved her fingers to slip them slowly inside of Hope with care. She had enough of her wits to remember that this was the girls first time and she wanted to make sure that she didn’t hurt her. Due to the fingers already being coated in Hope’s juices and two fingers went in with no resistance at all it seemed.”

“Ah Josie, damn! That feels so good!”

The brunette lifted her head to capture her girlfriend’s lips so that she could kiss her while she got use to the new sensation.

“Tell me when you are ready, and we can start slow at first so you can get use to how this feels.” Josie wanted to make sure that she took care of her love.

They settled into a rhythm that started out nice and slow as each girl adjusted to the other. Once Hope nodded, Josie knew that they were ready for more.

The pace of their thrusts quickened. Fingers were curling with each pull of the fingers to maximize the sensations.

With her free hand, Josie cupped the older girl’s breast and started to pinch her nipple, giving it a little twist and tug.

Both girls broke the kiss, Hope laying her forehead on Josie’s. They were panting as the rhythm of their lovemaking was starting to pick up.

Two fingers buried up to the knuckle and thumbs circling at a fast pace around clits, both girls were at the edge of oblivion, seeing nothing but stars and each other.

“So close. Hope please, I’m so close.” Josie was begging for release.

“Fuck Jo! Me to! I need to hear you! Cum for me! Just for me!”

That was all that if took. With those words, Josie tumbled over the edge as her orgasm shook her.

“Fuck! Yes! Hoooopppppeeee!”

Hearing Josie’s release sent Hope into her own.

“Josie, fuuuuccckkkkk!”

As they collapsed into a pile of limbs and sweat, both girls were wearing matching smiles.

Pulling fingers slowly out of each other, Hope couldn’t resist the urge to taste. She brought fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them until they were clean. It was the best thing that she had ever tasted in her life.

The look on Josie’s face was pornographic. She then brought her own fingers up and slowly, one by one slipped them into her mouth to clean them off.

Hope eyes widened as she watched her girlfriend clean her juices off her hand.

“Fuck that’s hot!” Hope leaned in and kissed her girlfriend mingling their flavors together and savoring the slowness that this kiss held.

“That was amazing. I’ve never done that before.” Josie breathed.

“What?” the tribrid chuckled.

“Well, um…” Josie blushed.

“You can tell me or not Jo, if you want. It’s ok.”

“I’ve never gone at the same time.” The witch looked away.

“Hey, Josie, look at me.” The tribrid reached out her hand and placed it under the girl’s chin to bring her back to looking at her. “I have never done any of this before. We will make new firsts together.”

The smile that radiated from Josie was brighter than the sun and moon and all the stars combined.

“I love you Hope.”

“I love you too, Josie. You are my always.”

Hope reached over and covered them with a blanket as the sun was setting and it was a bit cool out with the sweat on their skin.

“Small nap and then we can get to that picnic I made. I seem to have worked up an appetite, for more than just food at that.”

The taller girl shook her head and kissed Hope’s lips softly before tucking herself in tightly to her neck and side. “A nap sounds amazing.”

Both girls diffed off to sleep in the comfort of the other’s arms. This was the perfect anniversary.

**T.B.C.**


	12. Feels So Good Song: Misery Business By: Paramore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Lizzie. Dealing with Penelope. Love/Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how long this took so long. I was having a bit of writers block on how to do this chapter and it is a bit long.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and who left comments. I am always wondering if I do a good job and you have been most kind.
> 
> We are coming to the end of this story, however, I have another one that I am thinking of starting. :)

After the girls woke from their nap, they finally started to eat the picnic that Hope had set out for them.

“So, Hope,” Josie looked at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye, “I see that you only brought cold food and that you have ice packs in here. Were you planning something?”

Hope started to sputter out the water that she had just drank and seemed to be choking.

“Oh no! Hope, I’m sorry! Are you ok?”

Hope nodded her head and coughed a little. This caused Josie to giggle at her embarrassment.

“That’s not nice.” Hope crossed her arms and huffed.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.” Then Josie turned on the power of her full pout and sad puppy dog eyes and Hope was a goner. No way could she resist that look.

“Its fine. I know you were teasing. Actually, all of this stuff was on cold packs because I had set it all up for us this morning. Those cold packs are magicked to stay colder for a longer time too. I wanted this to be a surprise, and if I dipped out after class to do this, you may have caught me. So, I set this up this morning during my morning run.”

Josie was smiling at her lover and just couldn’t help herself. She flung herself and Hope and started to kiss her with passion. The two held each other close and kissed until they couldn’t breathe.

“You are the best girlfriend in the whole history of girlfriends. This is the perfect anniversary. I love it!”

Hope smiled and her girl and was happy with the way that this day had turned out. “As much as I hate to do this, we should eat. I promised your dad that we would be in before curfew, which is in an hour.”

Josie smiled and gave Hope one last peck on the lips. “Ok, let’s eat.”

After they finished and cleaned up, the girls stood and started back towards the school hand in hand, with Josie curled into Hope’s side.

***

As the girls finished putting everything back in the kitchen and were walking to the stairs to go to their respective rooms, they were stopped by a voice that they couldn’t help but recognize.

“Hey Jojo. Miss me?”

Hope stiffened for a moment until she felt Josie squeeze her hand. She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled.

The witch then turned to the other girl with a less then friendly, but still polite smile. “Welcome back Penelope. Dad has everything taken care of for you and since you are not new to the school, we don’t have to do the tour. We will see you tomorrow to start you on your evaluations. Goodnight.”

The raven-haired witch stood there in shock as the ex, turned back around and started dragging Hope up the stairs. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Was Josie really walking way from her, with Hope.

This wasn’t going to happen. Part of the reason that she had agreed to come back here was that she missed Josie and wanted her back. She couldn’t have forgotten her and moved on already. She was a Parks. This is not the end. She would get Josie back from that mutt before the week was over.

***

In front of Josie’s room, Hope had her arms wrapped around her girl’s waist. She leaned in and kissed her softly and with love. When she pulled back, she laid their foreheads against each other.

“I don’t want to let you go. Come stay the night in my room?”

The taller girl grinned and kissed Hope softly again before pulling back. “I really, really wish that I could. But I already know that Lizzy is going to be waiting on the other side of this door waiting on details. I don’t want to tell her everything just yet, and if I stay in your room, there is no way that she will let me avoid that discussion with her.”

Hope frowned a little. She really wanted to stay with Josie, even if they didn’t do anything.

“But, you could always go get changed into your pjs and then come spend the night with us. That way we can at least cuddle all night. I don’t like the thought of not having you in my arms after today. I need to go to sleep and wake up with you.”

“I agree. Ok, you deal with Lizzy and I will be back in fifteen minutes. I’ll bring my laptop and we can watch a movie before bed if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Josie leaned in and gave Hope a kiss that made the tribrid want to drag Josie back to her room and continue what they had only just finished.

Pulling back for lack of air, more on the witch’s part, there was a firm smirk on Hope’s face. “You will be the death of me woman!”

Josie simply smiled and leaned into her ear to whisper. “Several small deaths, and daily if I have anything to say about it.”

Pulling back Josie kissed her sweetly on the cheek and gave her the most innocent look that she could.

“Evil, you are an evil tease. And I love you for it.”

The taller girl beamed and grabbed the front of Hope’s shirt to pull her forward, crashing their lips together once more. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony, neither really caring if the other was in control.

After air again became an issue, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you too. I am never going to get tried of hearing you say that.”

“Good, because, now that I have said it, I don’t plan on ever stopping.”

“Me either. But go. The sooner you go the sooner you will be back in my arms.”

Hope reluctantly released Josie and sprinted to her room. She wanted to make sure that she wasn’t away from her love for too long. She was quickly becoming addicted to this girl.

***

After changing and grabbing her laptop, Hope headed back to Josie’s room and knocked waiting for her girlfriend to answer.

“Come in.”

Hope walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked directly over to Josie bed and leaned over to give her a quick peck.

“Where’s Lizzie?”

“Oh, she just went to take a quick shower. She will be back in about fifteen minutes.”

The look on Hope’s face told Josie that she was getting ideas about how to spend those minutes.

“No Hope. There is no way that I am going to be able to stop if we are in the middle.”

“What if I make it really fast?”

Josie appeared to be really considering that thought. Just as she was reaching up to bring Hope down, the door opened.

“Ewww! None of that while I’m in the room please. That is my dear sweet innocent sister.”

Hope looked to Josie and raised an eyebrow in question.

Josie whispered so only Hope could hear. “What? There are somethings that sisters shouldn’t even know. We have an agreement. We don’t talk about sex. We are virgins until we get pregnant. No matter what!”

The shorter girl just laughed and shook her head. She pecked her girl on the cheek and stood back up.

“I brought my laptop and I have every show and movie that has ever been made. Think of whatever you want, and I have it. If not, I can find it.”

The brunette twin was smiling. “Oh, can we watch _Stardust_? I haven’t seen that in forever and I love that movie! It has everything!”

“Whatever you want honey.” She pecked Josie’s cheek again and searched her inventory for the movie. Once it was queued up her and Josie were cuddle together and ready to start watching.

Lizzie was sitting on her bed and looked over with a soft smile on her face. She knew that she came off as selfish most of the time, but she was truly happy that her sister had found someone who was good to her.

“Hey Lizzie,” Josie called. “Aren’t you going to come watch with us?”

“I don’t want to intrude on your couple time.”

“Oh come on. There is plenty of room. Plus, you know if you don’t give in, Josie will give you the puppy eyes. And if that doesn’t work, I’ll just have to pick you up and carry you over, because I can’t resist the puppy eyes. They are too cute with that pout.” Hope was laughing at her girlfriend.

Lizzie laughed. “Yeah, no one can resist that. Not even dad. You would think he would have built up a tolerance to it over the years, but nope.”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining about that the last time that you had me use it on dad to get what you wanted from her, like out 16th birthday party/ball now were you?”

Lizzie held up her hands in surrender. “You’re right. I give.”

Lizzie crawled in behind her sister and cuddled into her back. The three girls then started the movie and before it was over, happily fell asleep in a mass of limbs.

***

Over the next week the girls grew closer as a group. Hope and Josie still spent all of their free time together, but they made sure that they carved time especially for Lizzie. They still had their weekly double date on Friday, but more than that, they wanted to help Lizzie know that they weren’t leaving her behind and that she was still their friend.

As the two lovebirds were walking hand and hand out of their last class of the day the following Friday, they were smiling. It had been their last witch final. This had been a tough one too as it was in their Witch History class. They were glad that it was over. Just then, Lizzie walked up beside them with a groan.

“I hate history! Even if it is Witch History. How do you think you guys did on the final?”

“Aced it with no trouble.” Hope smiled.

“I’m pretty sure I passed.”

“I know you passed it hon. You probably aced it too.”

“Easy for you to say. You have a photographic memory baby. All you have to do is read something once and you will never forget it. On top of that you can pull it up like you have it cataloged in a search engine. Sometimes I think I would love to explore your brain.”

Hope leaned in to whisper. “Why not, you have explored ever other part of me.”

This caused Josie to blush deeply.

“Plus, in all fairness, I do have to take three times as many exams as everyone else.”

Just speaking about exams made Lizzie groan. “Well, I’m pretty sure I at least got a B.”

“Lizzie, you should have aced it too. The three of us have been locked in the library studying all week. You have been saying that you felt it has been helping and that you have been doing well on all of your finals. Why nervous about this one?”

“Yeah, well, nothing. It was nothing.”

Josie looked at her sister in shock. “Lizzie, you had this all yesterday! What happened?”

Lizzie looked like she didn’t want to answer. She looked around the hall before saying anything, to make sure that there was no one to listen in.

“I had to deal with Satan before class. MG and Kaleb are watching her this period and I had to drop her off after her last exam, to meet them in the library.”

Sensing the fact that this was more than just the normal bitchiness that was Satan, Hope slung the arm that was not currently holding Josie’s hand around Lizzie and pulled her in for a side hug and then started to tug her along without releasing her, to head to the library. The boys had their Vampire Science class this afternoon, so the girls were switching off with them.

“What did she say?”

The blonde looked down at her feet. She really didn’t want to tell them. It was embarrassing that she let it get to her.

Josie stopped and reached across Hope to grab her sister’s hand. Squeezing it to ask her sister to look up. “What did she say Lizzie?”

“She was talking shit about Hope and you. She kept saying that you would break up once you opened your eyes and saw that she was ‘willing’ to take you back.”

“Yeah, sounds like the same bullshit she has been saying to me all week. Why would that shake you? We have all heard her say that this past week.”

Lizzie looked over to her sister, and the girl who has quickly become her best friend, after Josie of course, and frowned.

“When I wouldn’t rise to the bait, she asked how long I thought it would be before you two got tired of me always hanging around like a third wheel. How this is what broke you and her up in the first place. I argued that unlike with her, we were friends and friends hang out together. Also, I was with MG, so I was not a third wheel.”

Hope looked at her knowing that there was more to this. “And then?”

“She asked how long I thought it would be before MG would get tired of me and realize that he spent all this time chasing me for no reason. That he would get tired of having to deal with everything that was me and dump me and then you two would get tired of spending time with me and leave me too.”

Hope lost her shit at that moment. “That is complete bullshit!”

The twins both looked at the tribrid in that moment of outburst. Lizzie was shocked and Josie couldn’t hide the pride shining in her smile.

Turning fully to Lizzie and taking her shoulders in both of her hands, she stared directly into her eyes.

“Lizzie, I want you to listen to me, and listen very carefully. You are not a third wheel and never will be. MG is crazy about and has been since the moment that he met you. He knows everything about you, the good, bad, and while not ugly, not pretty moments. If MG gets his way, you two will be together forever. That boy has been trying to date you since he first stepped foot in the door. You really think you can get rid of him? Please, you try as hard as you can and he will show up the next day with flowers, candy and an apology trying to figure out how to make you happy.”

Lizzie had tears in her eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Because, I would be the one helping him figure out what was going on and I would do no less for Josie. You should know this right now; both of you, you two are stuck with us two forever because you are not people that we can ever get over. You Saltzman girls nestled yourself a nice cozy spot in our hearts, both of you for both of us!”

Lizzie was smiling with tears in her eyes and Josie looked like she wanted to throw Hope against the nearest wall and have her way with her then and there.

“I know that he loves me. It just hit some, re: all, of my insecurities and I know that MG loves me and that you and Josie are my best friends, my sisters. I normally can let these things roll off my back, but I was already stressed out over the final and this just hit me and stuck in my head.”

Josie reached out and hugged her sister tightly. “You never let her get to you like this again. You come and find me, Hope, or MG. We will always be there to tell you that truth and to help you when your insecurities are getting the better of you. We all have those moments. The secret is to talk about it and not to let them fester.”

Hope reached over and hugged both girls and lifted them off the ground making the twins giggle.

“Ok, I promise.”

“Alright, now that that is settled, we need to go relieve the guys so they can go take their finals.”

They headed to the library for their babysitting duty.

***

When the girls arrived, Penelope was sitting at one table with the boys sitting two tables away from her with sour expressions on their faces.

Hope walked up to them shaking her head. “What did she do this time?”

Kaleb looked up at the incoming girls and waves at them. “Oh, you know the usual bitchiness. Me and my boy figured that it would be more productive to sit over here and study. Figured that we could hear if we had to and we are fast enough to catch her if she tries to get up and leave.”

Josie shoots the raven-haired girl a glare and shakes her head. Apparently, she had gotten to the point in her week without being allowed to roam free that she is going to make everyone miserable. Their Super Squad was so happy that today was the last day of babysitting duty.

Lizzie walked over to MG and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him smile broadly. He then turned and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and stood to hug her.

Hope and Josie smiled at the scene, happy to see the smile on the couple face’s.

“Alright guys, you have a final to get to. Go Ace that and then meet us back here. I still have to take four more finals for my vamp and were classes and then we can all head out to celebrate tonight!” the shorter girl cheered.

“Well, let’s get you studied for those finals so that we can get to celebrating faster!” Lizzie dragged Hope and Josie over to the table the boys had been at and waved off her boyfriend and friend.

“Go ace that test and then come back and get me, OK?” Lizzie asked.

“No where else I’d rather be. Love you babe. See you in a bit.” MG leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

Kaleb waved and then the two boys sped off to their last final.

“Told you!” Hope sing songed and smiled.

“Ok,ok, I get it. Now study. I want to go to that party tonight.”

Hope sighed. She really didn’t want to study anymore. She really hated Dr. Saltzman for making her basically taking four course loads. She was pretty sure that there wasn’t a single class in this school that she wasn’t required to take.

Josie knew that her girlfriend was feeling stressed out about this, so she decided to help her focus a little bit. She leaned over to whispers into her ear.

“You know, if you can study enough to ace your tests, we can use the rest of this time for something better and much more fun.” Josie accentuates this by running her hand up Hope’s bare leg skimming beneath her skirt.

Hope’s head whipped around so fast that she almost fell out of her chair. The look in Josie’s eyes was of pure innocence mixed with pure lust. A look that only Josie could pull off.

The tribrid turned back to Lizzie and grabbed Josie’s hand. “Hey Lizzie, you can totally watch over Satan for like ten minutes, right?”

Not even giving the girl time to answer, Hope dragged her giggling girlfriend off to the back of the library where she knew how to locate a hidden alcove.

The blonde twin muttered something to herself and just laughed.

Finally, not able to take being ignored any longer, Penelope spoke up.

“So I see that they just up and left you all alone, just like I said that they would.” Smirking, the witch thought that she would break the other girl.

Lizzie looked over at her and laughed loudly.

The shorter girl looked at her like she had lost her mind. “What’s so funny?”

Shaking her head and still laughing at the other girl, Lizzie had to calm down before answering. “I am so happy that they ran off. I so didn’t need to see what was going to happen next.”

“What are you talking about. Are you still squeamish seeing your sister kiss someone else?”

The blonde looked at her like she was stupid, then again, when it came to her sister, she was.

“Do you really think that they are just kissing? Man, did you know my sister at all?”

Penelope’s eyes went wide at the implication of what Lizzie was suggesting. “No way! Absolutely not. Josie can barely let herself kiss in public. She is only willing to go so far with PDA and even hidden corners are a no go for her.”

“They may have been with you anyway, but then again, you are not Hope and honestly, with the way that you treated her, what did you expect. How much in love with you was she really?”

Penelope was up and headed to follow the girls trail in a second.

***

Hope had Josie pushed against a wall in the alcove. Her hands were already working their way under the taller girls skirt. She loved this dress code much more recently.

“Hope, mmmm, we can’t, oh, um… there are other, ah other people in here.”

Josie tried, not convincingly, to get her girlfriend to stop her ministrations. Really, she didn’t want her to stop. She knew that when they went back that she would be sporting a hickey. One of many that she had received in the months since her and Hope had started to date. Hope really liked to mark her. She really kind of liked it. It was a real turn on, who knew?

“Baby, only your sister would know where to look for us, and she probably knows what we are doing. Plus, after last time, she so isn’t going to come looking.”

Josie looked at her girlfriend for a moment and saw that her eyes were laced with gold. She loved it when her wolf eyes and human eyes blended together.

“Ok, but we have to be quick and quiet. We said ten minutes.”

“Promise.”

With that the two crashed their lips back together. Hope continued to raise her hand up Josies thigh and cupped her center over her panties.

“Yes, please, no teasing. I’m so ready for you!”

This caused the shorter girl to growl and shove the panties aside. She slowly slid her fingers up and down the girls slit to ensure that she was ready for her.

When she felt that she was ready she slowly slipped her fingers into her.

“Fuck, yes!” Josie moaned and then turned and crashed her lips into Hope’s as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Using her left hand, she guided the shorter girl back to her neck to continue to lavish it with the delicious kiss, bites and sucking from before.

Josie then took her right hand and let it glide down her girlfriend to the end of her skirt. What she found when she slipped under was that there was nothing blocking her way. This caused both girls to moan wantonly.

“Where did that lacey thong go that you had on this morning?”

Hope pulled back with a smirk. “Someone,” she looked her in the eyes as she pressed on her clit with her thumb for emphasis. “Took me to my room during lunch to make out and left me a lot wet. I didn’t have time to change so I just took those off and went like this.”

“Fuck me! Your telling me that you haven’t had panties on for the last four hours and you didn’t tell me.” Josie grabbed at Hope’s wet center and started to run her fingers up and down before starting to circle on her clit.

The tribrid threw her head back. “Jo, yes, keep doing that. And I am fucking you. Right here, in the library. One more place to mark off my bucket list. Lastly, if you had known, we wouldn’t have made it through our finals. It was supposed to be a surprise, so surprise.”

“No more talking. I want you, NOW!”

With that, no more coherent words were spoken. Josie slipped two fingers into Hope as Hope followed by adding another finger.

The girls crashed their lips together in a messy dance for dominance. They really didn’t care who won as the feeling was amazing.

A loud crash was heard off to the side causing Hope to pull back and look around, slowing her pace.

“No, forget about it. Focus on me. I’m so close Hope. Please, make me cum for you! I need you!”

Hope’s eyes snapped back to focus on Josie. Those words had her ready to cream herself in that moment. She barely was holding it together.

“Oh fuck Josie! Yes baby cum for me. Only for me! You are mine!” Hope said as she bit down on Josie’s shoulder, muffling herself a bit as she felt her releasing coming.

Josie’s eyes flew open in that instant as she felt her walls contract. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw raven hair flying.

She didn’t care to think about what that meant and let herself focus on the increadiable orgasm that Hope was freeing in her.

“Hooooppe!” the taller girl screamed without a care of who would hear her.

Hearing her girlfriend, the shorter girl felt her own release. “Fuck, mmmmm, Joooooo!”

Both stood there a few moments panting and catching their breaths. Neither sure how they were still standing after those quick intense orgasms.

“Damn baby, that was hot! We have to do that again.” Hope recovered first and pulled her fingers out slowly, which caused some further shock waved to rack Josie’s core. Seeing her girls eyes shut she kissed her slowly until she reopened them.

Once her eyes were opened and she had that lazy smile on her face, Hope brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. This caused Josie to moan and pull out of Hope so that she could follow suite.

The taste was amazing. In the week since they had started to physically be together, (heat of the moment was one thing, but she hated to call it fucking or having sex. Making love in all it’s forms? She’d think about that later), this was one thing that she loved the most. The taste was simply Hope.

If asked, Hope would agree. Josie was her new favorite flavor. It pained her to know that they didn’t have time for a second round as she really did need to study.

“You taste amazing. I wish I had time to worship you the way that you deserve, but sadly, I have to study, and we have left your sister with Satan for too long.”

“We can continue this later. I promise. Not to mention, now I am going to have to go for the rest of the next few hours knowing you don’t have panties on. This will kill me.”

“I can run to my room and put some on if you want?”

“Nope. I will be waiting outside your last class and we can go together to put them on before the party.” Josie smirked.

Hope growled and leaned in for another kiss. As their tongues danced, they mixed their flavors and moaned. They truly were addicted to each other.

“Ok, to study, or we are never going to get to the after party.”

“Fine.” Josie really didn’t care about the party in that moment.

***

When the girls arrived back to the table that they shared with Lizzie the blonde was laughing so hard she was crying.

“What so funny Liz?” her twin asked.

Lizzie couldn’t talk and just pointed at the table where the other witch was.

When the two girls looked over Penelope was pale and looking sickly.

Hope turned back to Lizzie. “What happened to her?”

Josie, now remembering that flash of raven hair blushed and turned to her girlfriend. Pulling her close so that she could whisper something as softly as possible.

“She saw us. You know, in the alcove.”

The tribrid pulled back, a look of shock and horror on her face. “You think?”

“I know, kinda thought that I saw some black hair for a moment, but I was preoccupied with something else at the moment, so….”

Hope looked and Josie, then Penelope, finally landing on Lizzie before she burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

“Well, that hopefully will end her plan of winning you back.”

Lizzie finally managed to stop laughing long enough to respond. “Yeah, when she came back the only thing she could say was; ‘She was never that loud.’”

Josie blush deepened and she lowered her head to Hope’s shoulder trying to hide her face.

Hope rubbed her back to comfort her. “Honey, it’s ok. I promise next time I will use a spell to muffle the sound.”

Josie pulled back and looked at her girlfriend. “Nope. Not happening again. Never outside the room again.”

The shorter girl pouted. "But my list…I have so many more left on it.”

The brunette giggled at her pouty girlfriend. Leaning into nibble on her ear, she grumbled. “That spell better be amazing, and I want it tested first.”

Lighting up like a Christmas tree, the auburn beauty crossed her heart. “The absolute best. I promise. We can test it later tonight.”

Smiling the two sat down with the blonde and Hope pulled out her books to start studying.

Lizzie leaned over to her sister and tugged her on her arm to follow her for a minute.

The brunette leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the head. “Be right back babe.”

“Ok, miss you.”

Josie smiled. She could see that Hope was lost in her books already, but she still would always register Josie’s presence or lack thereof.

Once to the edge of the library near the door they stopped to talk. They could still see the tribrid and the witch but shouldn’t be overheard, at least not by the witch.

“What’s up Lizzie?”

“Right after you left, she said that you would never do something like that in a public place. I know I should have stopped her, but I figured that she needed a taste of her own to stop her shit cold. You aren’t mad at me for letting her find you, are you?”

The brunette smiled at her twin. “Liz, she knew what she might walk into, and frankly, I’m kind of glad it happened. Embarrassed as all hell, but this at least should show her that I have moved on. I was over her before Hope and I started, and I am definitely over her now.”

The blonde smiled at her twin. “I’m glad. I thought it was so funny when she came in shock looking like she had seen a ghost and mumbling about how you wouldn’t even make out with her at a party.”

“Yeah, well, with her it was always a thing of ownership. Your mine and I want everyone to see your mine.”

“UM, sorry, but have you seen the hickeys Hope leaves? You know, like that new one there? How is that different?”  
Josie smiled and touched the bruise lovingly. “Because, Hope would do this even if there was no one around to see. She would want to mark me if we were on a deserted island. They are for her and me to see. They are truly love bites.”

“That is sweet. Still, a wolf likes to claim what is theirs.”

“True, and that is why some of them are on my neck and shoulders.”

“Some?”

“Oh yeah, so many more are covered up. Like I said, they are for us.”

The sisters giggle together at that and smile knowingly.

“Ok, I want to go help Hope study. The boys should be done in about and hour and all of Hope’s finals are going to be completed in the next four hours. Then we party.”

Sitting back down with her girlfriend, she felt Hope’s hand intertwined with hers.

“Missed you. Stay.”

Josie kissed her girl’s cheek. “Not going anywhere baby.”

**T.B.C.**


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontation Song: Its Not You By: Halestorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a tease. A long awaited confrontation. Ends with a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! Thank you to everyone who is reading and an extra thank you for your amazing comments!
> 
> I have been swamped with school and work (as during the pandemic, we are essential and luck to be able to work from home.) have been kicking my ass. I have 25 days until I graduate and they just added 10 mandatory hours to my already 40 hour work week.
> 
> There is one last chapter to go for this story, and I am hoping that I will be able to update by next Monday.

After a grueling day of finals, Hope was shuffling out of her last one, ready to head to her room before the party. When she walked into the hallway, the first thing that she saw was her beautiful girlfriend reading a book. She stood there a moment, just looking at the love of her life.

Josie felt someone staring so she looked up and saw her girlfriend leaning against the opposite wall just looking at her, smiling.

“How long have you been standing there?” Josie smiled.

“Not long enough. It’s never long enough when it comes to you.”

Smiling the brightest of smiles, the brunette bounced up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned in and gave her kiss that was a mix between sweet and erotic. Something only Josie could pull off.

Leaning into Hope’s ear, the taller girl whispered. “How about we to your room and take care of the fact that you have no panties on.”

Pulling back, Hope’s eyes were glowing golden and she looked directly into the chocolate eyes that she loves.

Grabbing up Josie and lifting her into her arms, Hope speed off to her room carrying the witch bridal style. Waving a hand to open the door and kicking it shut once she was inside, she finally answered. “I think that is a very good idea.”

***

The hours before the party were amazing. Josie took very good care of Hope indeed. In truth, once they finally had to get ready for the party, Josie was pretty sure that they were both very happy. She will say, Hope was absolutely her favorite flavor.

The two girls had showered together, to save water and time, and because of that, and round six or was it seven, they were about forty minutes late to the party. It was very worth it.

The party was in full swing when they walked in and it appeared that everyone was having a wonderful time. Josie spotted her sister with MG over by the drinks.

“Hey Hope, lets go say hi to Lizzie and MG.”

“Whatever you want hon. Lead the way.”

The happy couple made their way over to the drink table where the blonde twin was talking to her boyfriend.

MG hugged the brunette while Lizzie just smirked at the tribrid.

“So, Hope, what kept you and my lovely sister detained?”

Hope smiled. “I mean if you really want to know Liz…”

Josie clamped her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth to make her stop before anything was started. “Hope, my sister, or anyone, doesn’t need to know that.” Then whispered so only the tribrid could hear. “That’s why we put the silencing spell on your room.”

Hope licked Josie’s hand and grabbed her by the waist bringing her in closer. With a lift of her brow, Josie knew what she was going to do and gave a small laugh before Hope crashed their lips together.

The tribrid slipped her tongue into her the taller girls mouth and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in further. Josie’s taste was Hope’s favorite addiction. She just couldn’t get enough of her.

They only pulled apart when the heard someone clearing their throats. When the girls pulled apart and looked back to the other couple, they saw that it wasn’t them that had interrupted their impromptu make out session.

Hope knew who it was without having to turn around and started to growl as her eyes turned yellow and her body tensed.

“Hey Jojo. Can we talk for a minute? Ask your sister to watch your mutt?” Penelope asked.

Hope squeezed her free hand into a fist. She had been barely containing her rage towards the other girl for a week.

“Calm down Cujo.” The raven-haired girl snarked.

Hope turned to face the girl and was about to release Josie and pounce. Just before she could, Josie grabbed her face in her hands and forced her to look at her instead.

“Hey, she is so not worth it. She is nothing. Calm down for me.”

Hope stared at the girl that she loved and just melted. She would do anything for this girl. She would also not do anything for this girl.

“I’m calm. It’s fine.”

With a smile on her face, Josie kissed the only girl that she had ever truly loved. She loved the fact that with one look and a simple touch, Hope just calmed. With nothing more than Josie asking her to.

When Josie pulled back, she was looking at the clear blue eyes that she could get lost in for hours.

“I’m going to walk right over there, not five feet away and talk to Satan. Then I’m coming back to you and we are going to party and then we are going to go back to our room, and we are going to stay in bed all night. We can continue were we left off before the party.”

The smile that broke onto Hope’s face lite the room with the magnitude of it’s brightness.

“MG, Lizzy, as much as I know Hope will stay cause I have asked her too, can you like, maybe hold her here, just in case.” The taller girl asked.

“If she touches you, you know that they won’t be able to stop me. This whole room won’t be able to stop me.” The auburn-haired girl informed her girlfriend.

“How about I make you a deal. You stay here unless I ask for you, or she makes a threatening move. You do that, and when we get back to the room, I’ll let you do that thing you wanted to last week. Deal?”

Hope’s eyes closed and she moaned. “Deal. But one wrong move and I won’t be held responsible for what I do to her.”

With one last kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, Josie turned towards her ex.

“Let’s get this over with.”

***

“What do you want Penelope? I am trying to have a good time with my friends.”

“Not as good a time as you were having with Hope in the library today.” The shorter girl snarked.

Instead of feeling ashamed, which she knew was her ex’s goal with that statement, Josie just smiled thinking back to earlier in the library and what followed later in their room.

“No, but Hope promised that we could stay in bed all night after this party.” Josie watched as her ex squirmed and distinctly heard her girlfriend laugh. By the sound of MG chocking, she knew they were listening.

“I can’t believe you. When I left you were begging me not to go. Then you just turn around and fall into that mutt’s bed?”

“Careful Penelope, I made Hope promise not to come over here unless I asked or you threatened me, but I won’t allow you to talk about us like you know shit about us. I will ask her to come over so she can defend herself. I also won’t hold her back if she has to come over.”

The raven-haired girl laughed with malice. “I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway. It’s clear to me now that you never really cared about me anyway.”

“How can you say that? As you pointed out, I begged you not to leave! Before that, you were the one that broke my heart! You were the one that cheated, that let me catch you fucking another girl!” Josie couldn’t believe her ex in that moment.

***

Hope heard Josie’s voice getting heated as it raised, and she started to walk over to where the two witches stood. MG was doing everything that he could to keep the tribrid from storming over there.

“Lizzie, some help please?” MG asked his girlfriend.

“I would rather watch Hope kick her ass, but fine.” Lizzie pushed off the table and walked in front of Hope and placed ne hand on her chest.

“Hope, you promised Josie you wouldn’t. Satan hasn’t touched her, and she isn’t asking for you. I know it’s very hard for you, put you have to stay here.”

Hope’s eyes were aflame with golden fire, but she looked at the blonde and nodded her head. “I need a drink.”

“I just handed you one.” MG said confused.

“Hope raised her hand to show where she had smashed the glass bottle and now blood and alcohol mixed together.

“Thank God you heal fast. Josie would kick our asses for letting you hurt yourself.” Lizzie groaned.

MG handed Hope a drink, in a plastic cup this time.

***

“Yes, I cheated, and I apologized. I knew that it was wrong after it happened but then it was too late. I accept my part in the demise of our relationship. You on the other hand never did.”

“I had no part in that. I wasn’t in someone else’s bed while I was professing my love for you not two hours prior.”

Josie heard a commotion coming from where she knew Hope was. She really hoped that Lizzie and MG could handle that. Hope would murder Penelope and she didn’t want to have to hide a body tonight.

“No, I was the one that was tired. Tired of our relationship coming second to Lizzie. Tired of the fact that you barely wanted to hold my hand or hug me in public, let alone kiss me when anyone could see. I was tired of being an after thought when making weekend plans and getting whatever time was left. I was so tired of hearing you say I love you and feeling like you didn’t mean it.”

The taller girl was shocked. Is that really what her ex thought of their relationship?

“And yet, instead of talking to me, or asking for something to change, or involving me in anything going on, you decide that another girl had the answers.” Josie was pissed and she could feel her temper flaring up.

“You don’t get to lay this at my feet Penelope. You could have asked for more, but instead you just expected me to know how you felt without you telling me. You never asked me for anything more and you never talked to me! I am not a mind reader!”

“I don’t know, you seem to read Hope rather well. I bet you know what she is thinking and possible even feeling without having to talk to her.”

“Yes, I can tell you, and do you know why? Because we talk all the time! I tell her what I’m thinking and what I need, and she does the same! It’s called a relationship, something that you clearly never wanted. You just wanted a groupie.”

With that, Josie had had enough and turned to leave. Penelope reached out to grab her arm.

“Bad move.” Josie said a second before Hope had Penelope pinned against the wall of the old mill.

“Don’t you ever touch her.” Hope growled out.

The whole room was silent. It seemed that everyone was waiting to see how this was going to play out. They were all very aware that you didn’t touch Josie without permission. Hell, if you accidentally bump her in the hallway, you better start apologizing quickly. This situation could go from bad to ‘Oh Shit’ very quickly.

“Hope, babe. I know that you really want to do violent things to her right now, and I kind of really want to let you, but I am too tired to hide the blood and or body and I really just want a few hours hanging with Lizzie and MG before we go to bed.”

Hope looked over at the love of her life. She didn’t release her death grip on Penelope for a second, but her face softened as she looked at Josie.

“She grabbed you. I don’t like when people touch you without your permission.”

“I know baby, I know. But she has taken enough of our night. Can we just ignore her and go back to having fun? Please Hope?”

There was no use. Hope nodded and started to lower the other girl to the ground. But before Hope released her, and the two walked away, Josie got real close to the other girl. She knew that Hope would hear but she was fine with that.

“You got one thing right Penelope. I love Hope and she loves me. We are together and I have moved on. I’m in love with somebody, and it’s not you! So back off and leave me and mine alone. Next time, I won’t hold her back.”

Taking Hope’s hand, Josie leads the older girl back to their friends. Hope just releases the girl she was holding without lowering her all the way back to the ground.

Lizzie smirks at the bitch on the floor before turning to address the room. “OK, shows over, lets get this party going again!”

Music started to blast again, and it seemed that everyone was back to the party.

Josie grabbed her and Hope a drink, but when she went to Hope her drink, she noticed that there was blood on the girls hand.

“Hope! What happened?”

Looking down at what Josie saw, the shorter girl looked up with a sheepish expression.

MG and Lizzie were laughing so hard that they almost fell over.

Scratching at the back of her neck, Hope mumbled out her answer, barely loud enough for Josie to hear her.

“I may have smashed a beer bottle in my hand when I first heard you and Satan start to fight. They wouldn’t let me go to you, and I was very much not happy that you were in a fight and I couldn’t protect you.”

Shaking her head, the younger girl laughed. She wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed her. The kiss wasn’t intense and passioned, it wasn’t sweet and slow either. It was joyful and happy and free.

This is how being with Hope in this moment made Josie feel. She loved this girl. The one that could be with her and accept her and her sister’s relationship. Could trust her to stand for herself, but who always wanted to protect her. 

She knew that she loved Hope, but in this moment, she knew that she was done. There would never be another in her life.

“I love you Hope Mikaelson.”

“I love you too Josie Saltzman.”

“Let’s go dance with our friends.”

“Yes, and then later, I get to do that thing we were talking about right?” The look on her face reminded Josie of a kid when they saw their first ever candy store.

“A promise is a promise. But we are going to have to up that sound proofing spell. I have a feeling that neither of us is going to be quite tonight.”

“No, but our mouths will be full.” Smirking, Hope dragged a laughing Josie to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a perfect nigh. And both Hope and Josie were right. They did have their mouths full, but their screams, even with the sound proofing spell, could be heard.

**T.B.C.**


	14. The End Is Just the Beginning Song Never Say Never By: The Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is over and the summer is just about to start. Lets kick it off with a bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of our story. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed righting it. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read and commented. Your comments keep me going and make me want to do my best.

After the party, and the private after party, from the night before, the girls were extremely tired. They had been asleep curled up together all day and had no plans to ever move. This was the perfect way to spend forever.

Sadly, the world wouldn’t let them have their lazy day. The sound of Josie’s phone woke them from their pleasant dreams and warm cuddles.

“Make who ever it is go away.” Hope moaned. She was very much not a morning person.

Josie, who typically like to rise with the sun, found that she was in agreement with her girlfriend. They had only been asleep for about five hours. She wanted at least eight if she had to deal with the outside world today.

Reaching over, Josie grabbed her phone and silenced it. As she tried to roll back over to snuggle back into Hope’s side, her phone started to ring again.

Frustrated, this time Josie answered the call.

“What do you want?”

“Love you too sis.” Lizzie said with a laugh.

“Lizzie. I haven’t had enough sleep. Is this important or can it wait until tomorrow?”

Well, I’m leaving now, so if you and Hope want to say goodbye for the summer, now would be a good time.”

The brunette shot up out of the bed. “Wait, you’re leaving now? But you weren’t supposed to leave until three in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, and it’s two forty-five. If you and Hope hadn’t stayed up all night with your LOUD sexcapades, you would know that.”

“You couldn’t have heard anything. We sound proofed the room.” Josie could feel her blush rising.

“Yeah, you should work on a new spell.”

“It always worked before.”

“If that is true, I don’t even want to know what you were doing last night.”

Before Josie could reply, Hope sat up and took the phone from her.

“You’re just jealous and you know it. Give us five to get ready and we will meet you in the main entrance.”

With that the tribrid hung up and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend’s reddening cheek.

“Morning love.”

“Morning. Do you really think that they heard us?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole state heard me when you did that thing with your tongue. Oh, and when I did that thing with the twist at the end, you got really loud.”

Josie slapped Hope on the shoulder. “This isn’t funny! I don’t want people to hear us when we make love, or in the case of last night, have wild and dirty sex.”

Hope couldn’t help but to laugh at her girlfriend. She was too adorable when she got all flustered.

“I promise, I will find a more powerful spell to muffle the sound. Now we should go, or you will miss saying goodbye to Lizzie.”

***

The sisters hugged each other one last time before Lizzie had to go, or risk missing her flight.

“I love you Jo, be good and make sure that you keep in touch. Email me, and call, and we can video chat.”

“Absolutely, I promise. Be good and have fun with mom. I’ll see you in a couple of months.”

As Hope and Josie, along with MG, stood and watched the van carry Lizzie away, it was sad to see the end of this year. So many great things had happened. They were all in happy relationships and the school was safe.

“When do you head out MG?” Hope asked.

“Later today. I’m spending break with Kaleb and his family.”

“Well, in case I don’t see you, have a great summer and make sure that you keep in touch.”

MG then hugged both girls and smiled.

“I’ll see you both in the Fall. Stay safe and stay happy.”

The two girls were again alone. Which was find by them, because they were alone together and that is all that really mattered.

Josie looked at Hope and had a little pout on her lips.

“When is your flight tomorrow?”

Hope smiled sadly. “It’s at one.”

Both girls leaned in and gripped each other in a hug and held on like their lives depended on it. And in truth, to them, it felt like they did.

“Hey, Josie, would you go on a date with me tonight?”

Smiling one of her mega watt smiles Josie nodded her head. “Of course! I’d go anywhere with you.”

“Great! The reservation is for seven, so we have four hours. What do you want to get up to for the next four hours?”

Smiling seductively at the shorter girl, the brunette leaned into to her ear to whisper.

“I want us to … find a better sound proofing spell.”

Hope’s face fell. That was so not what she thought her girlfriend was going to say.

“Hey, don’t look at me that way. Until we have a better spell, you are cut off.”

Hope’s eyes shot open wide and then in a flash quicker than Josie could see, Hope had her in her arms and was running to the library.

Once she realized what was happening, Josie laughed freely all the way.

***

Three hours, and much research and testing later, the girls had found a much stronger spell to make sure that they were not overheard.

Hope and Josie both agreed that it was best to test the spell, and that is how they now found themselves naked in a pile of blankets surrounding them.

“Damn, I think that I may have dislocated something.”

“Stop complaining. You’re a tribrid, you’ll be healed before I catch my breath.”

“Wasn’t complaining. I was proud of that! You should be too! You’re the one that did it to me.”

Both girls just laughed. It was so nice not having anything that they had to worry about and just being allowed to be together.

“We have an hour to get ready, we should get in the shower and get going.” Hope didn’t really want to move.

“Can we shower together?” Josie asked with full innocence.

“Can we keep our hands off each other?”

“Right, so you shower first and then, hopefully I’ll be able to feel my legs by that point.”

The auburn-haired girl laughed at her love. She stood up and dropped the blankets from around herself and then leaned over and picked Josie up.

“If you are this tired, you better shower with me so that I can make sure that you don’t fall.”

Both girls smiled at each other and knew that it was a possibility that they were going to be late.

***

Exactly fifty-nine minutes later they were standing in front of the hostess for the Grill. They had … mostly behaved themselves and gotten ready for their night.

“Hello, my name is Devon, welcome to the Mystic Grill. Tonight, is the start of “Hot Summer Nights”. We have a few specials that your server will be happy to tell you about. Do you have a reservation for that?”

“We have a reservation under Mikaelson.”

“Ah yes, I see you here. Table for two. Right this way.”

The two girls were led past all the obvious tables and out the back. Josie didn’t even know that they had tables out here. What she saw before her stole her breath away.

Hope had arranged a private table in a little garden courtyard that was hidden away. Looking up you could see the stars. There was a music coming from a docking station playing all of the songs that Josie associated to her and Hope’s relationship.

“If I could take your drink orders, I will have your server out in just a moment.”

Both girls ordered water and smiled as Devon left to go put that order in and send out their server.

“Hope, this is beautiful! How did you even manage this? You’ve been with me all day.”

“I have my ways. And because I know you have to know; all the music is the playlist that you sent me. The one that you said reminds you of us. I made sure to have them load my Spotify account so that it could be playing.”

The younger girl was beaming. She couldn’t believe everything that her amazing girlfriend had done for her.

“This is perfect, and you are amazing.”

Their serve came and took their orders and then left to have them placed.

“Would you care to dance?”

“Yes!”

Hope stood up and offered her hand to Josie. Once they were both standing, the shorter girl lead them over to a small area that was set up for them to dance.

Josie wrapped her hands around Hopes waist as Hope put her arms around her neck. They pulled each other in as close as they could get. As the music started to play, they both smiled.

Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold a smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

You can never say never while we don't know it  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Picture you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
Steady your hand

You can never say never while we don't know it  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

We're falling apart,  
And we're…

As the song ended, Josie leaned in and kissed the love of her life and pulled her impossibly closer. She never wanted to let her go. She wanted to make sure that Hope knew exactly how she felt about her. She poured ever ounce of love and devotion into this kiss.

When they pulled back from the kiss, they were both short of breath and couldn’t help but lock their eyes. They didn’t want this moment to end.

Of course, at that moment their server arrived with their food. Smiling at each other they went back to sit at the table to eat. They talked about anything and everything and nothing at all. They were just happy to be together.

When the server cleared away their plates, Hope paid their bill and took Josie’s hand and started to walk back to the car.

Josie was lost in her own mind with the thought of what she was going to do with being left without Hope all summer.

Hope was stealing glances at her and couldn’t take it. She opened the car door for her to step in and then walked around to get in beside her.

“Ok, so this was going to be a surprise for later, but I can see the wheels in your head turning.”

Josie looked up to see her girlfriend smiling brightly at her. She hadn’t meant to ruin anything or to put a damper on the evening.

“I’m sorry. I know this is our last night together for a while. I didn’t mean to be all in my head. I guess I’m just sad that you are leaving for the summer tomorrow. If you haven’t figured this out yet, I have become rather attached to you. I guess I’m a bit clingy.”

Hope threw her head back laughing at that statement. It was such a Josie thing to say and to think.

“Well, I have to say, I am rather attached to you myself. And all I can say is if you are clingy, what does that make me?”

With that said, Hope pulled something out of her purse and handed it to Josie, smiling so big and beautifully.

Josie looked at what was in her hand and gasped.

“Hope! But how? What about my dad?”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. I already handled that situation. Do you think that I would do this before I did this? I’m daring, not stupid. He would hunt my ass down and use me for target practice.”

The younger girl laughed at that image. That was definitely something that her father had threatened to do in the past to a boy who dared to ask Lizzie out.

“So, this is for real?” the brunette asked.

“If you want it to be. That ticket is an offer. You don’t have to come with me, but if you want to, my Aunt Freya and Aunt Keelin said that you are very welcome. They are dying to meet you. And I have made everyone promise to be on their best behavior. And to guarantee that they are, Aunt Davina and Marcel have promised to keep Auntie Bex and Uncle Kol in line.”

Josie was just staring at her girlfriend in awe. She couldn’t believe her. This was the best surprise ever. She looked down at the plane ticket in her hands and then back to see that Hope was squirming waiting for an answer.

“Yes! Of course, I want to go!”

Josie was out of her seat and in Hope’s arms in less than a second. She locked her into a deep kiss. One hand was buried in the auburn locks that she loved to run her fingers through while the other was holding the older girls face.

Hope’s hands landed on Josie’s hips to ensure that she didn’t fall.

“So, instead of the end of our year, this is a beautiful start to our best summer ever.”

“Hope, every day with you is the best day ever. I look forward to everyday with you forever.”

“Forever?” the tribrid asked the beautiful girl in her lap.

Josie leaned her head onto Hope’s. “I want you by my side forever. I want you to be my always. I know that we are young, but I know you are it for me.”

“Always and Forever. This is the promise of my family. You are my family now Jo, you are my always and forever.”

With another kiss given, Josie got back in her seat and took Hope’s hand in her own. She lifted it to her lips and gave it a kiss.

With a smile, Hope used their joint hands to start the car and take them back to school. The two girls held each other all night as they dreamed of the summer ahead and of the lives that they would have together.

***

In the morning, after backing for the summer and worrying that she would forget something.

“Don’t worry. If you forgot anything, I will buy you a new one.”

“Hope, you know how I feel about you buy me thing.”

Taking the brunette in her arms and hugged her and gave her a kiss to the cheek. Looking at her to make sure that she had her attention.

“Well, if you remember, we promised Always and Forever. That means that you are just going to have to get use to me showering you in my love. And yes, that means spending all my money on anything to make you happy. Because, see you happy makes me happy.”

Josie just shook her head and giggled.

“There really isn’t any arguing with this is there?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, I give. But we have to go now, or we will miss our plane.”

The two girls rushed out with their bags and their tickets in hand. Stopping to hug Alaric goodbye, Hope pulled Josie with her to the taxi that waited.

This was not the end, just the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
